Dayterrors and Nightdreams
by just another weasley
Summary: *complete* this story is a r/hr fic where hermione has a secret that changes all their lives forever. it's not as long as it looks... please R/R !!!!
1. chap 1

Hi! Okay, this chapter is being written to replace my original chapter one. I hope this one is just as good and maybe longer. lol I want to thank everyone who is looking at this page because I love you all for reading my story. It is my pride and joy- I really put a lot of work into it. Now just one more thing before you keep reading,  
  
I will not blame you for not reading past this point. This story is sad, it is meant to be sad. However I have been suckered into writing a happy ending as well as my sad one and a quick little thing that's in-between.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly, I can't make characters as cool as Ron Weasley. I don't own them; I don't own any of it. It's my story and that's it. Don't sue me, I'm in high school and I have no money. If you would like to give me money feel free.  
  
One last thing:  
  
Review!! Please review! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top, and ice cream, and chocolate sauce, and caramel, and sprinkles, and whipped cream, and a cherry, and those gooey walnut things, and chocolate chips, and hot fudge, and everything and anything else that could taste good, also. feel free to remove any of the toppings you don't like. Remember, reviews are the greatest. I could live on reviews~ forget food and water!  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!! (also, if you have a question or comment that you don't want to review, feel free to email me at cyaatthe711@hotmail.com)  
  
That's it!  
  
Now sit back, relax, and READ!  
  
  
  
Ron's Pov  
  
I can't believe this! This is ridiculous! I mean yeah so maybe she'd want to visit her little Vicky-poo, but this is outrageous! Even if she is in love with that bloke, I'm still her best friend right?! Harry, Hermione, and I. we're best friends. So what the bloody hell is this all about?!  
  
Harry and Ginny say I'm overreacting. Harry and Ginny say that I don't know anything for sure, and while sure I don't know for a fact that she's in bloody Bulgaria with bloody Victor Krum but WHERE ELSE WOULD SHE BE? Hmmmm? And where else would she be that she wouldn't want to get owls from her BEST FRIENDS?  
  
She sent me a letter. One. And it's mad short too.  
  
Ron,  
  
I know you're mad at me for not writing yet. I know you're angry with me for not accepting your invitation to spend the whole summer at your house, but try not to freak out okay? I'm going to be away for a while. I'm not sure exactly how long, but don't owl me, they aren't allowed where I am. Don't call or attempt to send a letter, I'll be busy. I'm not in Bulgaria, but I know you wont believe that. So this is goodbye for now.  
  
Yours truly, Hermione Granger  
  
That's it. that's it!  
  
All I have to say is, LIKE HELL YOU'RE NOT IN BULGARIA. In bloody Bulgaria with that bloody buggering big-footed bloke Vicky. Too busy for your old friends huh? Well see if I care!  
  
And while we're at it, I don't care that out of all the times that I've invited you here you only came for the World Cup. I don't care! I really don't! Well, not much anyway.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I know he's mad at me. He's mad and when I do see him he wont talk to me at first and I hate it. I don't want to be here! It's not my fault! I don't want to be here! I don't want to not see my friends or here from them, but I can't. And then I'll get there and he'll be mad at me. And now I'm crying, DAMN IT! Damn tears, damn feelings, damn Ron. Damn cursing! I hate cursing. Everything is so muddled. why can't things be normal? Why can't it all go back to the way it was? 


	2. chap 2

Hey!!! I wanna thank all my reviewers cuz u guys ROCK! I am sooo happy that u like my story (so far) it's gonna be happy for a while then it will get sad. I guarantee it. (Personally I don't always like sad romances, but I tend to write sad pieces…)  
  
Ohh, sorry about the typo at the beginning of the last chapter (don't read the past here, I put that 'the' in quite randomly)  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Ahhh! I just can't think strait, damn medicine, what am I going to tell them? "hey guys, don't mind the changes…" Oh, this'll be a fun year. What am I saying?! It's got to be a fun year! No, I refuse to think like that, but… no. happy thoughts. I'm just going to write this letter and think of how much fun I'll have at the Burrow…assuming Ron's not so mad that he un- invites me.  
  
Dear Ron and Harry,  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't write for the beginning of the summer. I've been a bit busy, but it's not important now. Ron, if the offer still stands, I'd love to spend the remainder of the holiday at the Burrow with your family and Harry. I'll be home next Saturday, if I could come to your house by floo powder at around noon it would be great. I don't want to intrude, so if I'm not welcome or it's a bad time just say so. Send your response with Athena. (my new owl) I'll talk to you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Does that sound odd? The 'love'? It's so final, I suppose it's fitting, but it's a tad awkward. Especially writing it to Ron, Harry's easy: I love him like a brother. Ron, however, is another story. He doesn't know how I feel about him, but sometimes I get the feeling he feels the same way. It's just wishful thinking on my part…  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"Mom! We're leaving to get Harry! You can unlock Fred and George's door in a minute!"  
  
After last year, mom won't let the twins come pick up Harry. She locked them in their room, it's a bit much if you ask me. They don't really mind though, they've been working all summer on there joke shop supplies. Mum found out but they bought her off. They even bought me new dress robes, dark blue and lace-less. This car ride is taking too bloody long (a/n: happy 'rin? I used bloody.) when will we get there? It didn't take so long last time we 'drove' here. Finally! Private Drive, number 10…8…4! 


	3. chap 3

HEY! I want to apologize for writing really short chapters, but it's just a little easier for me. I know that they can get annoying. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you all rule.  
  
coolchick207: what's wrong with Hermione is only supposed to be obvious to those friends of mine who know the ending. You'll find out soon enough and there will be more of those little hints along the way.  
  
One more thing, when you see Hermione there will be some changes, this is not just for the sake of making her look different, and there is method to my madness.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Ron's POV  
  
We got Harry with no problems. It's great having him at the burrow; I finally have someone to talk to. (One child of 7 and I have no one to talk to… what's wrong with my family?) We played quidditch with Fred and George yesterday. It's amazing to see them out of their room. I know Harry gave them that money, but none of them will admit it. I can't believe they'd take it, though. We're not so poor we need his charity! I'm trying to ignore it and just get along with him, but it's hard because he's making me so bloody mad. Hermione's coming on Saturday. It's only the second time she's coming, I invite her every summer and she never comes- she only came last year because of the world cup. Maybe she feels guilty for deserting us for that bloody Bulgarian bloke. She'll be here at noon tomorrow. I just realized that Saturday is tomorrow. I have to clean the house!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I'm going to the burrow tomorrow. I have to pack all my things for school and say goodbye to my parents. I'll miss them, but I know they'll miss me more.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………I know that I'm putting tiny pieces of Hermione's POV in, I think I'm going to keep doing that, end the chapter with a sentence or two of her. I swear the chapters will get longer soon- when they're all in the same place… 


	4. chap 4

Hermione arrived at the Weasley house at noon. She was met with warm smiles and hugs, but, much to her dismay, Ron was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Woah, that's not Hermione! That girl who just walked out of the fireplace… not my best friend. She was so skinny, and her hair… it was perfect curls like the ones models have, it's not her. She has big bushy hair, and it's not even the right color! It was almost red…not Weasley red, but still almost red. What happened to her? I can see her looking for me. I guess I should come down the stairs. I'm not hiding, just… wanting to not be seen. She did this for bloody Krum. If he can't like her for who she is he doesn't deserve herr! What am I saying? He doesn't deserve her anyway! What in bloody hell did she do that to herself for? She was beautiful before.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Here comes Ron and he looks mad. I thought he might, but I really don't want him mad at me. Not now. I can feel my eyes brimming with tears, but his eyes are cold. It's scary how cold he can look, he's tense all over and his lips are pursed. He's so cute, but I hate it when he's looking at me like that.  
  
"Ron!" I call out with a big smile. He doesn't even try to smile. I give him a quick hug, which he limply returns, like he doesn't care. He could probably hug Malfoy better; in fact, he looked like he'd rather hug a spider.  
  
"Have you had a nice summer?" I asked, trying to break the ice.  
  
"You'd know if you'd let us owl you."  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but owls aren't allowed where I was."  
  
I don't want to fight, please don't start a fight with me Ron. My eyes are pleading but his are still cold as ice. He wont answer me…  
  
"What did you do to yourself?" he asked.  
  
"RONALD!" cried his mum. I just shrank into a chair while he fought with his mum about whether or not it's polite to ask that. I don't care. I knew he'd hate it, but it's not my fault. I like the hair though… besides, it's not forever.  
  
"Hermione? Why don't we get you settled in my room?"  
  
"Thanks Ginny"  
  
"My brother's a prat Hermione."  
  
"I know, it's not his fault he doesn't like it"  
  
"But he's 15, he should be able to handle it better, besides, I think you look great."  
  
"Thanks Ginny." 


	5. chap 5

Ron's POV  
  
By the time mum stopped lecturing me Hermione was gone. Ginny's room probably. Damn, why do they have to be friends? I guess it wouldn't be too comfortable for Hermione to stay in my room, but still… actually that could be quite enjoyable… NO. I seriously have to stop thinking like this. Mum says I have to go apologize, I don't know why I'm apologizing. It's not fair, I have every right to know why she destroyed herself. The Hermione I know would never do that, she had more brains then to change the way she looks just to impress some guy. Ginny wont let me in. Some sister, shouldn't she be on my side?  
  
"Just open the door"  
  
"Why? You're a bloody prat, I don't want you in my room."  
  
"I'm here to apologize." She opened the door. Wow, Hermione's pretty. I still think she was prettier when she looked like her.  
  
"You? Apologize? I've never heard you give a strait forward apology in my life." Like I said, some sister.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry that I was rude to you downstairs." Take that Gin. Hermione's head whipped around,  
  
"Are you sorry for being rude or for what you said?"  
  
"Being rude, I still want to know why you did that." As I said, that, I moved my hand indicating I meant her hair.  
  
"Ron, get out of my room if you're going to be like this." Ginny demanded. When'd she get so controlling?  
  
"I'm not leaving. I want to know why she destroyed her hair,"  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I didn't want to destroy my hair Ron! You're and insensitive prat ant I hate you! And I love you, and I wish I could just tell you and get it over with. Oh, why am I crying, I'm not supposed to cry because he's a prat. I always do though, I thought I was stronger than this.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
She's crying. Why is she crying? What am I supposed to do? I want to hold her and make her stop, but it's my fault… Ginny's right, I am a prat, but I still have a right to know why she did that! 


	6. chap 6

Chapter 6.  
  
Disclaimer: um… I don't own any characters. That goes for all chapters because I'm not putting this up every time…  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Ginny's grown up a lot. She fixed my problem with Hermione. I don't know how, but she shut me out of the room and five minutes later Hermione came out and gave me a hug. Ginny made me promise not to say anything about her new hairstyle. Ginny knows something I don't, and I don't like that, but I like it less when Hermione's crying so I'm not going to say anything. For now. We're going to play quidditch and I can't wait. Hermione's really excited, which is weird because she doesn't play quidditch, in fact, she is scared to death of flying. We're waking up early and walking to the field around dawn, we'll have a picnic lunch there and go swimming in the afternoon. We'll get back to the house in time for supper then we'll stay at the house for the rest of the evening. It's going to be fantastic. This weekend we'll go to Diagon Alley, and school start on the first- that Monday. We have less than a week left of summer holiday and I plan to make the best of it.  
  
…The next morning…  
  
"Ginny, Hermione, get out here!"  
  
"One minute Ron!" called Ginny.  
  
"We're behind schedule!"  
  
"We said one minute Ron!"  
  
"Ron, give them a minute, girls will be girls."  
  
"Well, we're going to be behind schedule, I don't want to be late!"  
  
"Five minutes won't make a difference Ron."  
  
"Five minutes of waiting could be five minutes of practice, I really want to make keeper this year!"  
  
Why does it take girls so long to get ready? They will want to see this sunrise and if they don't it's their own fault. Here they come… it's about time. Hermione looks perfect… but I still wish she'd left her hair alone. It's so different; I just don't like it.  
  
…While walking…  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"I can't fly."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"If you really want to learn."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
"No problem, but why didn't you have your boyfriend teach you? He's the world famous quidditch player."  
  
"R ON! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I… I've told you that."  
  
Why's she getting so upset? She did spend the whole beginning of the summer with him, it's a natural assumption, right? Even if he wasn't her boyfriend, he still could have taught her.  
  
"Well, then why didn't you have your friend, the world famous quidditch player, teach you?"  
  
"I haven't seen Viktor since you asked for his autograph."  
  
"Then where were you?"  
  
"R ON! I told you that I wasn't at his house, Harry told you too. Why are you so stubborn? Why don't you ever listen?!"  
  
Now she's talking to Ginny. This is going to be a long day. 


	7. chap 7

Ron's POV  
  
Today was supposed to be grand. It was all planned out to be perfect. Now they're all mad at me. Hermione's mad at me, Ginny's mad at me because Hermione's mad at me, Harry's mad at me because they're mad at me, and those damn twin brothers of mine are no consolation. Quidditch wasn't even fun. Ginny taught Hermione how to fly, very badly might I add. I could have done better, you have to share a broom with the person to do it right, and Ginny didn't do that. I can understand why she wouldn't want to. I've never noticed how long it takes to get to the lake, maybe I never noticed because I've always had someone to talk to. I'm so far ahead of everyone… what's going on back there? They all stopped, why did they all stop? OH MY GOD! Hermione's fainted!  
  
Switch POV  
  
Ron ran up back to the point where Hermione passed out and turned to Ginny.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"I…I don't know! We were walking and she said she didn't feel too well, so I told her it wasn't much further and then she just fell!" Ginny said through tears. Ron leaned down and picked Hermione up, she was surprisingly light.  
  
"In case you couldn't figure it out, we're going back to the house." He announced to the group. The entire way home Ron carried Hermione, he refused to let anyone help or stop to rest. When they were nearly there, she woke up.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Good, you're awake. I was really scared, we all were."  
  
"I'm ok now, you can put me down." He blushed, and it deepened when he realized he was blushing.  
  
"I wont put you down, you just woke up. You don't know how stable you are."  
  
"I'm fine, I just dehydrated."  
  
"I want to have mum check you out anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, before she had us all she was a medi-witch."  
  
"Sh…she…she was?"  
  
"Yes. Now be quiet, we're almost home so don't worry." 


	8. chap 8

Thank all for my reviews! Everyone who reviews ROCKS! As for all of you who asked (or guessed) what's wrong with Hermione… I'm not telling! Not yet at least. But by the end of this chapter, a few characters will know.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
A medi-witch. I can't believe this, there's know way she's not going to know now. Then she'll tell Ron who'll tell harry. Then comes the pity, I love my friends and I want to spend time with them- but being happy, not pitied. I can see the house now, we're almost there. I still can't believe that Ron won't let me walk. When we sat down for a break Ginny told me that he wouldn't let anyone else carry me, and that he wouldn't stop. I hate being a damsel in distress, but I definitely don't hate being in Ron's arms. I feel warm, safe, and protected. We're at the house, I don't want to go in and I don't want him to put me down. I don't want to be examined.  
  
"What happened?!" called Mrs. Weasley as she saw us approaching the house.  
  
"Hermione fainted mum, I want you to have a look at her."  
  
"of course Ron, and we'll need to owl your parents Hermione. Lets have a look at you, boys- leave."  
  
"what? Mum I'm not leaving. I carried her all the way home I deserve to know what's wrong!"  
  
"fine dear, but you have to leave while I examine her. Ginny, you should leave too."  
  
Once they all left she turned to me.  
  
"Hermione, dear, do you know what happened?"  
  
"I… well… yes"  
  
"you do?"  
  
"yes, but please don't tell anyone- I don't want them to know now. Can you just tell them that I dehydrated?"  
  
"okay dear."  
  
"I… I…" I can't say it. I broke out in tears. Mrs. Weasley hugged me and tried to comfort me, but really it's useless. I touched my hair and she understood.  
  
"Hermione, how long have you known?"  
  
"The end of last school year. There's no cure, not muggle or wizard. The doctors told me…" I finished in a whisper, but she understood. She broke down crying with me.  
  
"Ginny knows," I told her, "because I share a room with her."  
  
"oh, I'm so sorry dear."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
is that enough hints??? If you don't have a better idea now, then you'll have to wait until Hermione sees it fit to tell Ron and harry… unless the find out on their own  
  
………………………………..……………..……………..……………..…………………  
  
In Ron's room: Ron, Harry, and Ginny  
  
"Ginny, Harry, do you know what's wrong with Hermione?"  
  
"no," answered harry sadly, "Ginny?"  
  
"I… I can't tell you. I promised."  
  
"GINNY! You HAVE to tell us! we're her BEST friends."  
  
"I CAN'T Ron!"  
  
"Ginny," Harry coaxed, "please tell us?"  
  
" I CAN'T!" she screamed as she ran out of the room, crying.  
  
"what was that about?"  
  
"I think she wanted to tell us Ron, but if she promised Hermione…"  
  
"you're right, but Heroine should tell us. doesn't she trust us?"  
  
"maybe your mum will find out and tell us?"  
  
"if she finds out, and it's as bad as Ginny makes it seem, I doubt she'll tell us."  
  
"RON! HARRY!," called Mrs. Weasley," you can come down now!"  
  
…down stairs…  
  
"boys, don't worry, she was just dehydrated." Ron and harry exchanged skeptical glances.  
  
"I told you it was nothing Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Ginny didn't make it seem like nothing," muttered Ron.  
  
"what was that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"nothing!" harry responded for him, "right Ron?"  
  
"right harry"  
  
"ER… ok you two. Ron, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
  
"sure," Ron said, obviously puzzled, "what did I do?"  
  
she laughed as Harry and Molly left.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"for?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"for carrying me all the way here."  
  
"oh," Ron smiled sheepishly as a blush crept up his ears, "it was nothing."  
  
"it was not nothing, I know how much I weigh, and how long the trip was. Unless you became superman recently without telling me,  
  
"Who is superman?"  
  
"Never mind, the important part is that it was a lot of work for you and I appreciate it."  
  
"It's really okay Hermione, you are one of my best friends- I'd do anything for you,"  
  
He blushed deeply when he realized he said that last part out loud, but Hermione didn't even notice because she was blushing so hard herself.  
  
"Thank you Ron."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………  
  
ok, I hope you guys liked that! I gave some more hints as to what ails Hermione, but I'm not telling any more until I want to. Ok, I love all of you who reviewed! Review more! 


	9. chap 9

Hey, I've decided to be really nice. Much nicer than I usually am, but I'm in a good mood. Here are some clues as to what's wrong with Hermione:  
  
+ It is not leukemia  
  
+ She is not pregnant  
  
+ It is very serious  
  
Pay attention to little things. An example of which is when Mrs. Weasley asks what's wrong with her and she … before trying to answer. LITTLE THINGS  
  
+ Here (for the less observant of you) are the known things that are different:  
  
She fainted for no apparent reason  
  
New hairstyle, color, etc  
  
So skinny (I didn't emphasize it enough, but I did mention it)  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers again; you are the coolest people in the world.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Damn this week went by fast. We'll be at King's Cross soon. Hermione still wont let us in on her bloody secret. Ginny's avoiding me at all costs too, and Mum has got to know. No one will tell me anything, at least Harry doesn't know yet. If he knew and I didn't I'd have completely stopped talking to her by now. Man, I wish she'd just bloody tell me! I am supposed to be her best friend, Harry and me- why wont she just tell us? Here we are, there's the platform. Everyone's gone in but Mum, Hermione, and I. I can here mum saying something to her-  
  
"…Sure you can dear?"  
  
"I'll be fine Mrs. Weasley, and Madam Pomfrey knows, as well as the Headmaster and Professor McGonagal. She can help me if I need it."  
  
"Of course! And don't forget to get your medicine every night?"  
  
"I wont, and I'll ask for her help when I need it."  
  
What was that about? If all of them know, shouldn't I? This is driving me mad! She's so… So what Ron? Beautiful? Duh. Smart? No joke. Perfect? Of course, so why would she bother to tell me? Hell, why even be FRIENDS with me? Oh, joy- here comes Malfoy! The hits just keep on coming.  
  
"Weasley? All alone? Where are your precious friends? Deserted you for better company most likely, although that mudblood wouldn't be welcomed by anyone worthwhile.  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy, I'm in no mood to beat you to a bloody pulp."  
  
"You beat me to a bloody pulp? That's a laugh Weasley."  
  
I really am I no mood to deal with him… school hasn't started yet right? So I can't get points taken away yet…  
  
… Change of POV …  
  
With those thoughts, Ron punched Malfoy Square on the nose and walked away. He heard Pansy scream, but didn't see the blood pouring down. He proceeded onto the train to find his friends.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Ha ha. That's all. No more. I'll probably update again on Thursday. I would tomorrow, but I'm going to be pretty busy. I'll try anyway! I hope you liked that. 


	10. chap 10

Lalala… this one's from Hermione's POV, because Ron's getting on my nerves (lol). I have a bit of writer's block, and I can't seem to get the story to move at the right pace, but I'm trying. I'll try to make this chapter longer too. Ok. Here goes….  
  
Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It's so nice to be back at school. I miss this place so much over the summer hols; I'm going to miss it so much… Dumbledore is such an understanding adult; most adults don't listen to children's wants. He arranged it so that Ginny and I share a room, and only Ginny and I are in it. I'm so tired, and waking up early to get ready is no help. It's getting worse, just like they said it would. Ron and Harry are mad at me too, Ron especially. He knows he'll find out eventually, I can't hide it forever. I have to say that as much as I hate having him mad at me, he's adorable when he's angry. His eyes light up, he gets tense, his face hardens- like nothing can get to him. It's just adorable. The worst part is he wont fight with me, at least when we fight he lets me know how he feels. He's angry and hurt, I know that, but he's pretending it's all okay. He's mad, I would be too, but why won't he just say it? Damn it, I'm falling for him harder each day! I know I'm just a friend to him. Last year, around the Yule Ball I thought he liked me, but that's all just a fantasy world. I just wish I could get him out of my head. At least when I think of him I don't think about what the doctors said.  
  
"I'd say the end of the school term- at most."  
  
Oh I can't take it! I hate this, crying into my own sleeve. I don't have the self-control to keep the tears back, and when they come I don't even have someone to cry to. No one to hold me and tell me it'll all be all right, even though we all know it wont. It's just not fair! Why me? Why me?! What did I do to deserve this? And why now, why not back when I had no friends and was miserable? Damn! Someone's coming into the compartment! Figures that these tears just wont stop!  
  
Change Of POV  
  
"There are no bloody compartments left and I can't find Harry or Hermione anywhere. This one looks empty; I'll just sit by myself this whole ride and feel sorry for myself. What's that noise? OH MY GOD! It's Hermione, she's crying! I've never seen her cry like this before," Ron thought.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?"  
  
"Ron? Oh nothing, just go away."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing, just…"  
  
She stopped. Ron had sat down and put his arms around her. Hermione was so surprised she stopped crying.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. Don't worry. Just relax."  
  
She let out a staggered breath and started crying again, this time into his shoulder. He held her close and whispered to make her calm down. After a while her tears slowed and, eventually, stopped.  
  
"Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"It's okay, now why don't you tell me what's happened?"  
  
"I…I can't."  
  
"Why not? I'm your best friend, remember?"  
  
"That's why Ron, I don't want it to be different between us. I want this year to be great. Perfect."  
  
"Perfect… prefect… are you a prefect Hermione?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really? They must be insane! You have 'prefect' written all over you! Why they-"  
  
"Ron, calm down! I asked not to be a prefect."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I don't want to have to go telling on you and Harry all the time. It's like you're brothers said, it takes all the fun out of life."  
  
"When did which brothers say that?"  
  
"Fred and George, many times."  
  
"Oh…Hermione, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Ron."  
  
"Ginny knows, right?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Why is it that you can tell Ginny what's wrong and not me?"  
  
"Because I… nothing's wrong."  
  
"I know something's wrong."  
  
"NOTHING'S wrong."  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"RONALD!"  
  
"Why wont you tell me?" he asked, barely audible.  
  
"Ron, I told you nothing's-"  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, either you don't trust me enough to tell me, or it's really bad so you wont say it."  
  
"Ron…"  
  
"I'm guessing it's the latter because you haven't told Harry either. Why wont you tell me? Or Harry?"  
  
"I just don't want it to be different. I said that."  
  
"This is what you were crying about?"  
  
"This and-"  
  
Hermione stopped. She just realized that Ron's arm was still around her shoulders. She blushed deeply… a minute later Ron realized why she was blushing and pulled his arm away, ears tinting pink, and at that exact moment the door opened to reveal Harry and Ginny- it was quite obvious that they had been spying. 


	11. chap 10

Harry and Ginny had been wandering about the train for some time looking for Ron and Hermione. Harry had noticed some time ago that Ginny's ears had taken on a permanent pink around him. He ignored it to the best of his abilities, but he couldn't help but wonder about it. "I thought she was over me." He'd think, and then realize that he was staring at her.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny whispered excitedly, "do you hear that?"  
  
"Huh what?"  
  
She rolled her eyes  
  
"I said, do you hear that? Listen- I hear Ron."  
  
She leaned close to the door and pulled harry with her.  
  
"Come on!" she whispered.  
  
Inside, they saw Ron and Hermione talking. From the looks of it, Hermione had been crying. Only Ginny noticed Ron's arm hanging limply around Hermione's shoulders, and his hand holding hers.  
  
"They look pretty serious" she told harry.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what they're talking about."  
  
"Who cares? Look: his arm's around her shoulders!" she practically squealed. Harry chuckled.  
  
"It's about bloody time."  
  
"I know, you didn't have to put up with him all summer! I swear all he did was complain about Victor Krum. He did housework just so mum would keep us from killing him, or to keep her from killing him. I'm not sure which."  
  
Suddenly, Ron pulled his arm away from her and lifted his hand. Just as Hermione looked up, the door opened. Harry and Ginny tumbled in.  
  
"Er… hi guys." Ginny said, full of false cheer and innocence.  
  
"What…. Why… wh…"  
  
"I think what Hermione means is what were you two doing?"  
  
"Yes, exactly, thank you Ron."  
  
"Well…actually… we were looking for you two, and then we found you and the door opened and well that's all."  
  
"Really? Why were you looking through the window?"  
  
"Because we wanted to make sure we weren't interrupting anything."  
  
"Well," Ron responded, "we were talking."  
  
"But you are welcome to join us." exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Ginny sat next to Hermione and whispered,  
  
"What was happening?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Yes, and the sky is green. What was going on?"  
  
"He's mad that I wont tell him what's wrong."  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" I don't want him to know."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want things to change, why is everyone asking me this?"  
  
"Because those boys right there are your best friends. I think they do have some right to know."  
  
"Ginny! You PROMISED you wouldn't say anything!"  
  
"I wont, but I still think you should tell them!"  
  
Hermione looked up to see that Ron had been looking at her. He blushed immediately and she looked at her hands.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Was he looking at me? Probably just wondering what Ginny and I were talking about. Why am I looking at my hands? They're so ugly. Especially now that they're so skinny. I'm so skinny its disgusting. I look like I'm anorexic. I guess if I started eating meat again I'd gain some weight back, but I can't do that. I just can't now that I've given it up. Was he just looking at me again?  
  
Ron's POV  
  
What's wrong with her? She's looking at her hands like they're the most interesting things in the world. Shit, she caught me looking at her. That's so bloody embarrassing! She's pretty, that new hair suits her. I like the way it was before better though. Much better. Why wont she just tell me what's wrong? Talking to Ginny, Ginny knows what's wrong. Stupid Ginny- she knows and she should tell me. Hermione should tell me. Why doesn't she trust me? What have I ever done to make her not trust me? Wow it's warm in this car, mum made me wear a jumper (a/n: jumper, weird British with those screwy words. SWEATER not JUMPER w/e, when in Rome…) a maroon jumper. I hate maroon; I honestly think she just ran out of colors by the time she got to me. It's the only logical explanation. Hermione looks cold.  
  
"Here Hermione, take this."  
  
She's looking at me. What's that look in her eyes? I don't know that look. She's smiling now, that's good, smiling is familiar.  
  
"Thank you Ron. Are you sure you don't need it?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Thanks, I'll give it back as soon as we get to the castle and I can get something from my trunk."  
  
"Don't worry, I've got a million of them... you can have it if you want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You're so sweet."  
  
At this point that dumb sister of mine had to cut in.  
  
"We'll be there soon, we should get our robes on."  
  
"Ok" I say. Where are those bloody things?  
  
"Ron, Harry…"Ginny starts.  
  
"What?" I ask. Harry laughs and Hermione motions towards the door. Oops. I suppose the girls want us to leave while we all change. Why don't the girls ever move? I'll never understand all this pulling out chairs, opening doors, and ladies first stuff. Mum and Dad drilled it into us, but I don't understand why. I guess I never will. Girls get all the good stuff. I better get out of here before one of them hits me. Why is it that they can hit us and we can't hit them? Anyway…  
  
…When Ron finished changing and returned to the original compartment, without harry…  
  
Woah! What the? No, I must have been seeing things. I'll go see what's taking Harry. What would make me think I saw Hermione without hair? She has hair, I know that, I don't like her hair. I liked her hair when it was big and bushy. Ah, here's harry, now we'll go back to the girls and it's all going to be normal. Here we are Ginny and Hermione sitting here doing nothing. Hermione's fussing with her hair and Ginny's putting on lip- gloss. All normal… normal…  
  
"Ron, are you alright? You look a bit out of it." (Hermione)  
  
"What? Oh I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Everything's normal."  
  
"Right. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Oops. I didn't mean to ask that. I really didn't.  
  
"You really want to know!?" She's mad.  
  
"I'm sick okay? That's it, I'm sick. Now will you stop badgering me?"  
  
It figures that at that exact moment we arrived at our destination and were told to leave.  
  
This will be an interesting term. I wonder what she means when she says that she's sick. It's probably just a bad cold or something, right? 


	12. chap 11

Hey, thank all you reviewers! You'll know what's happening soon- and don't worry, that's not the end of the story. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: none mine =-(  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Ron's POV  
  
She wont talk to me. The whole ride in the carige she talked to Ginny, sometimes Harry. She acted like I wasn't even there, she didn't talk to me during the sorting ceremony or dinner. Classes start today and she's still not even looking in my direction. I didn't do anything… I hadn't meant it like she interpreted it. Why wont she talk to me? She's even got my sister not talking to me. My SISTER! Even Harry's mad, but he's still talking to me. He knows I didn't mean it, but he seems mad anyway- for angering Hermione. Not like I haven't done it before, but now she's sick. Whatever she means by that. I bet Harry knows.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I cant believe Ginny told him. I know she fancies Harry-always has, but I can't believe she told him. Now I have to tell Ron, it's not fair if the whole world knows but him. Damn, Ginny, why'd you tell him? I better go find Ron… maybe I should wait until after classes so that he can pay attention… I cant put it off much longer, that's for sure. 


	13. chap 12

That morning, in the common room before breakfast, Hermione caught Ron on his way to breakfast. She caught him by the arm, and he was shocked at the least.  
  
"Ron? Wait a minute?"  
  
"Hermione? I thought you weren't talking to me."  
  
"Well, we need to talk. I wanted to catch you before breakfast."  
  
"Well, you caught me. What'd you need?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere private?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know, how about the lake?"  
  
"Sure. Lets go."  
  
They walked to the lake in silence, obliviously still holding hands. Ron was so happy that she was talking to him again, he didn't even notice the gloom that seemed to hover around Hermione. When they reached the lake they sat down. It was only then that Ron realized how downcast she was, he took her hand in his, causing her to look up into his eyes.  
  
"He's so good…"she thought, "if I tell him he'll go out of his mind, but if I don't tell him he'll be mad at me… and it's not fair to him. It's not fair that I have to bring this on to him."  
  
"What do you want to tell me Hermione?"  
  
"I…I'm sick."  
  
"I know… you told me on the train, remember?"  
  
"I did, but you don't want to know...?"  
  
"If you want to tell me. You seem upset, I wont force you to say anything."  
  
"I- think- you should know. Ginny knows, and she told Harry, so you should know. I don't want someone else to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm… I'm dying."  
  
Ron pulled her into a loose embrace.  
  
"What do you mean Hermione?"  
  
"I'm dying. I'm sick- I've had every treatment, wizard and muggle, and it hasn't worked."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Stomach cancer."  
  
"Cancer? Isn't there a way to cure that? I've never heard of anyone getting it before."  
  
"In the wizarding world they have a way to prevent it, but no cure. I grew up in the muggle world, remember, they have no way to treat or prevent it."  
  
"But… there's got to be a way!"  
  
"Ron, I've tried everything. They say I've got until the end of the term at most. That's why I wanted this year to be the best, because it's going to be my last. Now why don't you go to the Great Hall? Breakfast is almost over." 


	14. chap 13

Sorry it took me so long to update… I hope this is good…I hope you like it… happy holidays… [Including my b*day!!! (April 1)!!!]  
  
Reviews rock!  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Go eat breakfast. Bloody hell, how does she expect me to eat? "Ron, I'm dying and there's no way to fix it so go have a nice, well balanced meal." What the bloody hell?! And I have classes later… and shit, I don't have my watch. I wonder what time it is… I've been walking around the grounds for a while now. It's a bit too sunny out for such a depressing day. I should go inside. Hmmm, I never noticed this hallway before. There's Peeves. I'll just duck in here so he won't bother me. I'm in no mood for him today- I'm not in the mood for anyone today. Hermione's dying…dying…dying. I still haven't told her how I feel about her. We've been closer lately; I've caught myself holding her hand on a few occasions. I… I want her to stay here. Forever. I guess I've always taken it for granted that she'll be here. I don't know how I'm going to live without her… I guess I never even realized that all I've wanted is to settle down- with her. Can't you see it? A nice house, her, me, some little ones (with red hair- it's the obviously dominant gene) not too many- I think I'd want five. Wow! I've never EVER thought about that before. I've never even thought about her like that before. I bet Harry would have a nervous breakdown if he knew I thought like this. He doesn't even know that I fancy Hermione! Hey! I'm outside McGonagal's room. Bloody hell! She's got a class! I'm missing classes! Damn, I think she saw me. Yeah, here she comes now.  
  
"Mr. Weasley? Ten points from Gryffendor. Why aren't you in class?"  
  
"I…er…forgot my watch. I didn't know that classes started yet."  
  
"Why didn't you just go with your friends?"  
  
"I wasn't with them professor."  
  
"And why not? Are you three fighting again?"  
  
"No ma'am… I just needed to think."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, could you not have thought in class?"  
  
"Well, not really, it's just that Hermione-"  
  
"What about Hermione?"  
  
"Well, she told me something this morning."  
  
"I understand. Here's a pass to your next class, go now. I understand completely, but you cannot miss classes."  
  
Wow, that went well. I had forgotten that McGonagal knows about Hermione. I'm missing class… potions… with Slytherins. No chance. No way. No how. It is completely improbable that Snape is going to accept this pass. He'll take it and take points on top of it, or worse… detention. That is assuming that he doesn't know about her. If he knows maybe he'll- what am I saying? This is SNAPE he has no heart, why would he care?  
  
Weird.  
  
He accepted the pass.  
  
Not happily, but he accepted it without punishment.  
  
Wicked.  
  
But now I have to sit next to Hermione and act like nothing's wrong. Harry knows and he's fine, but then again, he doesn't like her in the same way that I do. Damn it! How do they do it, act like nothing's wrong? I guess that's why she didn't want to tell me…she knew I couldn't handle it. I can't. I can't. I just can't do it.  
  
… After class/ lunch…  
  
… Hermione's pov…  
  
I was wrong. Harry doesn't know. Ginny made some excuse and…well… I was wrong. Now Ron's a nervous wreck and it was all for nothing. PLUS, as if it wasn't bad enough, now I have to tell Harry. My life is over. Well, that was a morbid thought. I need food. Why won't Ron eat? He's ALWAYS hungry. Oh, why can't things be simpler? I'm not going to be here much longer… all I want is for things to be normal and happy. Is that really a lot to ask? I can't eat…Ron can't eat… this isn't normal.  
  
"Hey, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Are you done eating?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you come with me for a while?" he paused. "Just until afternoon classes."  
  
"Sure Ron."  
  
We walked to the lake, hand in hand. When we got there… he turned to face me. Oh, it's all too good to be true! He turned and looked right into my face, leaned down and kissed me… a long, sweet, romantic kiss. Now I never expected that. Ron's never been the romantic type… not at all- and we're not even a couple! But it was like magic. It was like something out of a movie…with fireworks and all. Those could, however, have been the one's his twin brother's set off.  
  
But I have to say, magical or not, I have to know why. What possessed him to do that? And so suddenly… I didn't even know he liked me… I didn't know that he knew that I like him either. Oh this is giving me a headache. I know the reason… it's so obvious, but I thought he was above that. I can't believe him! He's such a prat! How could he… doesn't he know what this means to me? Of course not! He's just a big, dumb, insensitive, stupid, uncaring, great bloody prat. 


	15. chap 14

Hey! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but b4 I get going on the story I would like to say a few things:  
  
I said what was wrong with Hermione in chapter 12. That is numbered as part 14.  
  
I remind you that this story is SAD. Yet now I feel I should change it because sad is not a very emotional word. Depressing, poignant, gloomy, dismal, etc…  
  
YES I know that there are two chapter 10's. It's because it's the same chapter told from two ways: the Harry/Ginny half and the Ron/Hermione half.  
  
I would now like to thank all reviewers. It really means a lot to me when I read a review, no matter how bad my day is- if I get a good review it's immediately happier. So thank you to all who have reviewed, and to all readers who don't review or haven't reviewed yet… please please do. Pretty please with sugar on top! And ice cream and whipped cream and a cherry! …Yum…ice cream…  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Disclaimer: sadly, I own nothing  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Hermione ran off, back to the castle. Her thoughts were jumbled and her tears fell stedily. She tore through the building in search of Ginny, the only person she thought might understand.  
  
Ron was left standing at the shore of the lake, alone, hurt, and confused. Maybe he was wrong to kiss her without warning like that, but he'd been sure she had some feelings for him.  
  
"Ginny," he thought angrily, "I'm going to kill you."  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Goddammit! Ginny where are you? Where are you so that I may kill you?! You… you told me… you told me to! Look where your advice got me! Wait, is that? Yes! It's Ginny!  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
"R…Ron. What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"I took your advice, that's what."  
  
"And? Why are you angry?"  
  
"Because now Hermione's pissed at me!"  
  
"But… I thought… the girl you like is Hermione, right?"  
  
"Of course! And I did what you said and now she's mad!"  
  
"She's mad? It doesn't make sense… in all the stories in my magazine…"  
  
"GINNY! Life is not like a magazine! Thanks a lot- I trusted you!"  
  
"But… I…"  
  
I can't believe this! A magazine?! I thought she had reason behind this stupid plan of hers! She… she… oh I know it's not completely her fault, but it was her plan to 'show my feelings'. I'm running out of time! My best friend, whom I happen to fancy, is dying soon AND NOW SHE'S MAD AT ME! What am I going to do?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"…He…I thought he knew me better!" I'm sobbing to Ginny. She seems upset about something, but I just need someone to sob to now. We'll talk about her problems later. Really. I promise.  
  
"Maybe he was just following someone's advice?"  
  
"Like who's? He… he should know how I feel. He's my best friend Ginny, shouldn't he know that I don't want people to act like I'm dying? He knows that! I've… I've told him that! Doesn't he care about me at all? Doesn't he care about how I feel at all?"  
  
"Oh God, Hermione… This is all my fault!"  
  
"How is this your fault? This is Ron's fault! Don't take the blame for him, he's a prat."  
  
"No, he… he came to me for advice. He said that he wanted to ask out this girl, but he was worried that he'd been taking too long. He said he didn't have as much time as he wanted, but he didn't want her to feel like he was rushing. I … I told him that I was sure she liked him too and that he should make his move… You see, I was so sure that he was talking about you and… I didn't think that you'd get upset by his timing, I thought he was just being paranoid and-"  
  
I didn't let her finish. I hugged her and ran. Drying my tears as I ran, I fled through the school looking for Ron. Finally I found him here, in the astronomy tower. It's odd that he'd be here; the only class he takes that uses this place is Divination. He hates that class, I love this place, and it's been my safe haven. I hide here when we fight.  
  
"Ron." I whisper.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked through tears.  
  
I can't stand it. I did that, sure he's made me cry a handful of times, but that's different. Ron's not the crying type, he's not usually emotional- not visibly at least.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry… I talked to Ginny, she explained it…" I'm whispering for no reason. It just seems right, as right as the fact that he's holding me. I feel so warm… so protected… so right. 


	16. chap 15

Chapter 15…  
  
This fic is finally getting to where I want it. I wanted Hermione and Ron to fight longer, but I couldn't do it… I needed her to be with him, because they should be together.  
  
Thank you reviewers! Reviews make me so happy; they make me love people in general, at least until school the next day where I am placed with morons who seem to have misplaced parts of their brains.  
  
Hey, I reviewed to someone and talked about my four guys… well I forgot one.  
  
THE FOUR MEN WHOM I WILL OPENLY LOVE (in order from oldest to newest love):  
  
Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)  
  
Ron Weasley (duh)  
  
Michael Moscovitz (The Princess Diaries)  
  
Max Morrel (The Count of Monte Cristo)  
  
Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy (Pride and Prejudice)  
  
In order of most to least:  
  
Ron  
  
Mr. Darcy  
  
Michael  
  
Char  
  
Morrel (Jr.)  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I have feelings for Ron… I know this, yet I still can't get over it. It's just weird. He's my best friend. My best friend who kissed me, whom I fancy, whom fancies me… it's just so complicated. I like things simple… if they're complicated it's okay only if I can figure it out. I can't figure Ron out, maybe that's what I like about him.  
  
I never would have expected him to kiss me yesterday, but he did.  
  
I never expected to fall asleep in his arms, yet I did.  
  
I never expected him to understand me so well, but he does.  
  
I also never expected to dye young, but I will.  
  
I never expected to be in love- ever, but I am.  
  
I never expected to fall for my best friend, but I did.  
  
I never expected to be a witch, but I am.  
  
I never expect to have magical powers, but I do.  
  
I never expected to have so few female friends, but I do.  
  
I never expected to have such close male friends, yet here they are.  
  
I never expected… to have such a great life, but I do.  
  
I never… expected… that I'd cry for not expecting things, but I'm crying.  
  
Life is hard, but facing a slow and sure death is harder. I never expected that, and I never expected that I'd ever have to expect it.  
  
It's hard to try and tell the future, but sometimes, facing the present is harder.  
  
Cancer- it's limiting my life, when most my age think of their future they can think of far off times. Finishing school, getting a job, getting married, having kids, raising a family with the one you love. I'll never have that. Not any of it. I'll never have what I want. A full license to practice magic, a degree in something hard that demands respect, a diploma for my hard work, marriage, kids, the big house with a white fence and little red heads running around… my little children, Ron's little children, our little children. It'll never happen, it can't ever happen.  
  
I…  
  
I…  
  
I…  
  
I want it to happen.  
  
I never used to want the picture perfect family, but now… now it's all I want.  
  
I love Ron.  
  
… Poor Harry…  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Hermione's not mad at me! It's so good to know that she's not mad at me… I love our rows sometimes, but I hate it when we have a real fight. If we really fought about that, about what happened, I'd die. Luckily, we're not fighting. I like that we're not fighting, because I love her and I don't have all the time of the world. 


	17. chap 16

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
A/N: dudes who reviewed rock! I love reviews; they make or break a day so please review! If I could break 100, I'd be so overcome with happiness that I might just do something drastic… like write a long chapter. lol Sorry that the last one was so short, ya see, I had some writers block. It's hopefully gone now that I talked to Erin. ALSO! VERY IMPORTANT! On that list I made in the last chapter (the worlds best guys) I forgot someone: Mamoru! Chiba Mamoru from Sailor Moon!!!!! Ahh! Forgive me for forgetting you Mamo-chan!  
  
Warning: depression dead ahead.  
  
Remember! I warned you that this was a sad fic. I warned it over and over again. If you don't like sad, than I suggest you don't read this story.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Ron and Hermione spent that day together. They walked aimlessly around the grounds after breakfast, visited Hagrid fro lunch, and sat by the lake in the early afternoon. They returned to the common room happier than anyone had ever seen them. Happily both Ron and Hermione ignored the comments about where they may or may not have been and what they were doing there.  
  
"This," Hermione thought, "is what it's supposed to be like. No one has been feeling sorry for me, no one badgering me about being sick. Just having a fun, relaxing, and semi-romantic day with Ron."  
  
They laughed and joked with Harry before going to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Ugh," Hermione said when the food appeared, "it's all meat!"  
  
"So?" asked Ron, "What's wrong with meat?"  
  
"Nothing really, except that it came from poor mistreated animals who-"  
  
"So this is like a spew thing?"  
  
"NO! Ron, I've been a vegetarian since I was ten! I can't believe you didn't know that!"  
  
Ron blushed, deeply embarrassed. Yet, I didn't really matter to Hermione because he was acting like himself. Besides, a day without a row for them would be quite unusual. She quickly changed the subject for his comfort. She asked how much they'd studied for their OWLs.  
  
"Hermione! It's a long ways away! We have plenty of time to study later."  
  
"Ron, they're only a few months away."  
  
She turned and said to Ginny,  
  
"He is a heavy eater of beef. Me thinks it doth harm to his wit."  
  
At this ginny erupted into a fit of giggles, but Ron was less amused.  
  
"What was that?" he demanded.  
  
"Calm down Ron, its Shakespeare… which play was that in? Oh, I can't believe I'd forget, it's my favorite line… You do know who Shakespeare is, don't you?"  
  
"Yes I know who Shakespeare is, he's a bloody git that's who he is."  
  
Ginny groaned, "And off he goes!"  
  
"How can you say that? He's fantastic!"  
  
"He's a stuck up moron who can't write for beans and-"  
  
Ginny interrupted, "Ron never got along with uncle Will."  
  
"*Uncle* Will?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, Hermione, wizards do live longer than muggles. You do know that right?" Ron said, mocking her.  
  
"Uncle Will," Ginny continued, "was Ron's least favorite uncle. He was rich and didn't…er… help out." She blushed deeply.  
  
"He helped out!" Ron interrupted, "where Bill was involved. He didn't give a rat's ass about the rest of us though."  
  
"Bill was named after Uncle Will and Uncle Will favored him."  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
The rest of dinner went by rather quietly, but Hermione and Ron made up in the common room right after. Ron didn't want to fight, and neither did Hermione.  
  
For three weeks they kept up their mushy habits. They would kiss goodnight, away from spying eyes. They held hands and hardly ever fought, when they did fight they made up in an instant. It was a relief for the, all their classmates, and their teachers. Hermione was scared; things were too good to be true. She was feeling more tired lately, weaker, sicker.  
  
Yet, as it always is, when things are at their best… along comes the worst.  
  
…  
  
Monday morning, Potions, first period  
  
"Harry, where's Hermione? I haven't seen her yet."  
  
"Me either, I had quidditch practice and I hadn't seen you two. I assumed you were together"  
  
"SILENCE," Snape hissed from the front of the classroom. He scanned the room from back to front, ending at the empty space next between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Where," he asked them, "is Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I don't know sir, we were just discussing where she might be." Said Harry.  
  
"When did you last see her?" Snape asked Ron.  
  
"I haven't seen her all morning, I over slept and missed breakfast. I assumed I'd see her on my way to class."  
  
The professor cursed under his breath and turned to the fireplace.  
  
"Minerva," he called so that only the front row of students could hear. Professor McGonagall's face appeared.  
  
"What is it Severus? I'm in the middle of a class!"  
  
"So am I, Miss Granger has not shown up and her friends have not seen her since last night."  
  
"I'll go get Poppy, thank you."  
  
And her face disappeared. Snape began to yell out the ingredients for the potion they were to assemble.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron demanded.  
  
"10 points from Gryffendor. Don't interrupt me."  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ron demanded with more force, "WHERE'S HERMIONE?"  
  
"ANOTHER 10 points Mr. Weasley!"  
  
"Professor, can you please tell us where Hermione is?" Harry tried.  
  
"No, Mr. Potter. If you are to be told than you will find out as the headmaster sees fit." With that, Snape continued his lesson.  
  
The second that their double period was over, Harry and Ron bolted out the door. They had Herbology next and took the "long way" to get there. They ran straight to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey stopped them at the door.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked them, "There is no running here, and why aren't you on your way to class."  
  
"We're here… to find… Hermione…" They panted.  
  
"Oh…" she started, her face drained of all color. "I'm afraid that's impossible."  
  
"Why? What happened? Where is she? What's wrong? Is she okay?" Ron fired off his questions.  
  
"I can't answer that Mr. Weasley. Now if you'll please wait a moment I will write you a pass. Where are you headed?"  
  
"Herbology," Harry answered.  
  
"I'm not leaving" was all Ron would say.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you cannot miss class because a friend is ill."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I see her, or at least get a good reason for why I can't."  
  
"Fine, I will give you the reason because you must go to class. No one is to know what happened. Please tell all who ask that she fainted from malnutrition and will be fine soon. She cannot be seen because she is in the company of Dr. Figgs."  
  
"Isn't she that… that medi-witch researcher who does all that work on incurable problems?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, she is. Hermione is one of her patients. I don't know if you are aware of Hermione's condition, but I for one cannot speak of it."  
  
"I know what's wrong with her, but…"  
  
"Come on Ron, we really do need to get to class. Hermione'll want our notes."  
  
…  
  
"Dr. Figgs… where have I hears that name?" Harry muttered.  
  
"She's pretty famous Harry. Mad expensive to see her too. I don't know where you'd hear of her thought. You're probably just thinking of that lady who babysat you. Didn't you say her name was Mrs. Figgs?"  
  
"Mrs. Figg, but that's not it…. Oh… now I remember."  
  
"Shat is it?"  
  
"She's the doctor who's working on a cure for crustaceous curse victims."  
  
"Yeah, she does all sorts of anti-curses and other medical cures."  
  
"She's the Longbottoms's doctor."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
(a/n: just had to add that in there. Sorry, it has no real purpose)  
  
…  
  
The boys made it through the day slowly. In Divination, their last class for the day, they got a shock.  
  
Professor Trelawney was trying to teach them how to communicate through their thoughts. She walked around the room and managed to 'tell you what you were thinking.'  
  
Lavender was thinking about her boyfriend.  
  
"Surprise surprise, that's a totally logical guess. Lavender's always thinking about snogging her boyfriend," Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
Pavarti was worried about her make-up, Neville was worried about breaking something valuable.  
  
"How does she do it?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"You are worried about death my friend." She said to Ron in her mistiest voice.  
  
The class fell silent.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be Harry?" they whispered. "Maybe he's worried about Harry's death."  
  
"The death of someone dear to you, someone you love."  
  
"Oooh" Pavarti and Lavender whispered, "He's in love!" "That's so sweet!" "She's dying!" "It's so romantic!"  
  
Harry glared at them and they quieted down.  
  
Ron was pale. His freckles stood out and his fiery hair seemed to glow against his sallow skin. When the professor finally moved on, Ron turned to Harry, still pale. "So, how'd she do that?" But Harry didn't get a chance to answer because Professor McGonagall walked in at that precise moment.  
  
"I need to see potter and Weasley." She said stiffly, "and you shouldn't have so much smoke and incense in here. Any student with asthma or other breathing troubles could have serious problems.  
  
"Please, I was about to send the boys to you. No one will be injured by this fog, and it helps the inner eye."  
  
Right on cue, Neville Longbottom broke into a coughing fit. Minerva McGonagall arched her eyebrows in an all knowing way, giving the Divination teacher an indescribably scary look. The three boys and Professor McGonagall made their way to the infirmary. Upon arriving, Neville left their group.  
  
"Boys, I understand that you both know of Miss. Granger's, er, condition."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, her condition has worsened severely… She almost di-"  
  
"Don't say it. She didn't so don't say it!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I need to ask you to remain calm if you want to see her."  
  
Ron shut his mouth and stood still as a statue the minute he found out he might see his Hermione.  
  
"How is she doing now professor?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"She's doing much better. She's very weak and tired, but we've decided that the two of you and her parents may come visit. Sadly, her parents cannot get here. Now, before I let you two see her, you have to promise that you will not get her worried, excited, or anything else that could endanger her in her present position."  
  
"Yes Professor… we promise, don't we Ron?"  
  
"Yes, we promise. Can I see her now?"  
  
"Yes you may. She's in the same place as when she was petrified…" 


	18. chap 17

Ahhhhh… my computer won't open Microsoft word, but this computer's works… here goes.  
  
First… thank u all that reviewed! You rule!  
  
Also, my friend Lee absolutely positively RULES! Why? Because, unlike most of my friends, he gives a damn about me… no offence to those friends of mine reading this. Some of you I have not confided in, some of you give a damn, and some of you don't care and piss the hell out of me. (Shu Hutchinson, not to name names.)  
  
Second… I have 101 reviews!!! I'm greedy and selfish and want more!!! MORE!!!  
  
Third… it's beautiful out, severe thunderstorm warning~ rain and thunder and I love it  
  
Fourth… I have severe life issues, which is both good and bad.  
  
Good: I'm depressed again and I write depressing stories best when I'm depressed, plus I'm on spring break so I might be able to get back in my habit of updating way too often for it to be normal.  
  
Bad: I'm depressed and my life sucks and I'm miserable which just plain sucks. I am Mia from the Princess Diaries.  
  
Fifth… disclaimer: I own nothing, I own nothing, none none none!  
  
Sixth… someone told me that I was being melodramatic, well honestly- have you ever had someone you know suffer from cancer? Because it IS a very dramatic experience, plus if you don't want to read something dramatic don't read a story in the cross genres of DRAMA and ROMANCE. I'm sorry if this is to sappy for your taste, but I want it to be like that, it's the kind of crap that I like and I am the writer here, am I not? Sorry if I took it the wrong way or something, but I find that to be just a tad ridiculous.  
  
  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"Where she was when she was petrified…"  
  
That was so long ago…  
  
You know, back then things were different… it hurt like hell when I realized that she might be gone forever. Now, now I think it hurts worse… when she was petrified and Ginny was taken and- we never talk about second year. We talk about first, third, even fourth year on occasion; we never talk about second year.  
  
Oh, she looks so helpless…  
  
"Hey." Harry said calmly. How can he be so calm?!  
  
"Hi guys." Her voice is so quiet… it scares me.  
  
"Ron? Come on, it's not that bad. Did you take good notes today? I'll need to copy them and…" she cracked a smile.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, it's just hard seeing you here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, this is where you were for most of second year… I was miserable when you weren't there to talk to."  
  
"Well, lets not worry about that now. Live in the moment!" she looked dreamily in to outer space before her voice dropped, "It's all I've got."  
  
"Herm-mi-own-ninny, do not be sad."  
  
"What the hell Ron?"  
  
"You know, that dumb bloke had a point."  
  
"Oh really? And what was that?"  
  
I'm amazed she didn't scream her head off. I haven't brought up Vicky in ages. Not since before I knew about her… It's amazing she seems almost amused.  
  
"Your name is long"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Why haven't we ever given you a nickname?"  
  
"I don't know… why haven't you?"  
  
"Minny."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Well, it's better than Ninny."  
  
"Where do you get Ninny?"  
  
"Her-mi-own-ninny"  
  
"Only you Ron… only you."  
  
She shook her head. That hair. She never told me why she changed it… all she said was that she hadn't wanted to.  
  
"Minny?" I asked, trying out the new nickname and finding that it brought a smile to my face. "Why'd you change your hair?"  
  
She bit her lip. She only does that when she's reading or really worried. When she's lighthearted she flips her hair, and when she's studying she sucks or nibbles on the end of her quill. Okay, I'm dozing off.  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
"So you've said."  
  
I don't like this, she still won't tell me! Where'd Harry go anyway? He did come here didn't he? Oh I'll get him for this, Minny's sick and he just leaves? What's wrong with him? Where'd he go?  
  
"Ron?" I turned around and faced her. What the bloody hell?!  
  
"Is it that bad? I thought it was growing in…" her voice trailed off.  
  
She has no hair… Hermione has no hair. Well, she has some hair. A tiny little bit, but she hasn't got reddish curly hair just passed her shoulders, that's for sure.  
  
"What? What happ? What happened?"  
  
"Chemotherapy."  
  
"What-o-therapy?"  
  
"Chemotherapy, it's a muggle way to treat cancer. It can make your hair fall out."  
  
"So the…"  
  
"It's a wig Ron, you know what a wig is don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but…" what was I trying to say???  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the word"  
  
"Because I didn't want to look like a fool! This summer I was totally bald!"  
  
"You wouldn't have looked like a fool… not to me at least."  
  
Oh, why did I say that? Why? Why? Why? You'd think I LIKE looking like a tomato with all the dumb things I say… why did it matter what she looked like this summer anyway? What did she do that was so important? Oh, I get it. She went out to lunch with Vicky, she needs to look great for an international quidditch player.  
  
"Ron? Why are you looking so… angry?"  
  
"You bought that wig for your date with Vicky, right? Wigs are expensive… you spent all that money to look 'presentable' for your date with Krum?! Then what? You had it so you decided to wear it all the time? You knew it bugged me is that why?" oh she makes me so mad! I'd have kept going but I realized she was crying.  
  
I made her cry… again.  
  
"Ron…gosh Ron, why are you so insensitive sometimes? You pay me the sweetest compliment, then go make it an insult."  
  
I don't know what came over me… I meant, I'd kissed her before but it's still weird when I do something that unexpected.  
  
I sat down right next to her- ON HER BED! (Mum would throw a fit) – and I took her in my arms and kissed her cheek and did the unexpected.  
  
"Minny, I'm so sorry."  
  
I don't think I've ever given a straight apology before.  
  
"I'm so sorry Minny, I'm so sorry..." I repeated that into her hair over and over, her tears soaking through my shirt, but I didn't care. I can't believe I made her cry again. I swore to myself that I'd never do that again. But I did, and I had to fix it immediately. I couldn't stand to fight with her. Not now, not when we have so little time left. We have to make the best of what we have, what had she said? Live in the moment.  
  
So we stayed like that for a long time, even after she stopped crying. I think we both just liked the way it felt, sitting there together. Her head resting on my chest, my arms around her, hers around me… it felt perfect, like to puzzle pieces that fit together just right.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yea Minny?"  
  
"I don't want to die." She started crying again.  
  
"I don't want you to either. Just remember what you said: we just have to live in the moment. I don't want to lose you, but I want to spend the time we have together well. It's got to be perfect- like you."  
  
"I…oh, how can you be so sweet sometimes?"  
  
That was sweet? I didn't mean to be sweet. Maybe it's a natural gift… nah, probably just a slip of tongue.  
  
"Your so cute."  
  
I'm cute? When did I get cute? Is cute good? I think it's good, but then again, Ginny calls Pig cute.  
  
"Especially when you're confused."  
  
She's laughing at me because I'm confused! Oh well, at least she's laughing.  
  
"So, Minny, when can I get you out of here?"  
  
"Tomorrow I think."  
  
"Okay, then I have got to go. I'll try and sneak you some real food later, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Ron. Thank you for everything."  
  
I kissed her on the cheek and left, but honestly, what on earth was she thanking me for? I don't deserve anything! I made her cry! I have to get working for tomorrow… it's got to be perfect.  
  
  
  
Ok, so how was it?  
  
What's Ron planning? I'll tell you soon enough.  
  
The more reviews, the more tempted I am to write more! 


	19. chap 18

ron's pov  
  
disclaimer: still not mine!  
  
reviews make the world go round  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
she's not getting out until tomorrow... i just hope that's enough time...  
  
"FREEEEEEEEEEEEED!"  
"GEOOOOOOOOORGE!"  
  
Where *are* they???  
  
"HAAAAAARRY!"  
  
Where's HE?  
Where is anyone/ everyone i need?  
  
what's that noise... hey! where'd everyone come from???  
  
"Oy! Fred, George, Harry, where have you all been?!"  
"The Great Hall... speaking of which, when was the last time you ate?"  
"What?"  
"Food little brother. you used to love it."  
"Oh... i don't know when the last time i ate was. i have more important things on my mind."  
"Like finding you three."  
"What do you need?"  
"From Harry- your cloak and map. From my darling twin brothers i need..." shit this is embarrasing, can't harry leave? i don't really want him here for this, oh well. "I need to borrow some of that money you have so suddenly gotten."  
"What for?" all three of them said at once.   
"You'll find out soon enough."  
"Maybe we don't want to lend you anything until we know what's up." Oh, i could kill Fred sometimes.  
"Look- i need to get something from hogsmead for hermione, she gets out of the hospital wing tomorrow."  
that seemed to satisfy them for now. good thing too, i didn't want to tell them what i'm up to. it'll ruin the spirit of it all.  
  
"Wait! One more thing!"  
"WHAT?"  
"I forgot how to get into the kitchens..."  
"Tickle the pear."  
"Knew you couldn't be starving yourself."  
"Mum'd have a fit if she heard you were skipping meals. i can hear it now, ' what? not eating? why? you're so skinny! and you don't even have money as an excuse- they give you endless ammounts of food at hogwarts!'" he went on and on in that falsetto of his... Gred and Forge and their falsetto. Mum'd have a fit if she knew they were impersonating her in the middle of the common room. Hell, *I* might have a fit for them doing this in the middle of the common room, but i don't have time for that now. so much to do, so little time... in more ways than one. Tomorrow, tomorrow HAS to be perfect. if something goes wrong,i don't know what i'll do.   
  
"RON!"  
"What?"  
"About time! we've called your name about twenty times. How much money do you need?" at least they whispered the last part.  
"A lot. how ever much you can spare- i'll bring you back what i don't use and repay you for whatever i do as soon as i can."  
"Fine... here..." George thrust a small but heavy bag into my hands.  
"WOAH! how much is this?"  
"Well, it had one thousand galleons to begin with."  
"BUT we've already spent some and put a few hundred into the bank."  
"A thousand galleons? where did you get- never mind. i know where you got it. i just can't beleive you took it."  
  
the two of them must really have no pride. taking that money from harry... i realize that harry didn't want it and i don't really blame him under the circumstances, but i can't beleive he gave it to them. yes i can, but i just can't beleive they'd ever take it...   
I guess it doesn't matter though. if they didn't have this money i'd have probably borrowed from harry, but my circumstances are different then their's. they just want a joke shop i want something much more important.  
i have got to get going! i'm really running out of time.   
  
...change of pov...  
  
ron slipped on the invisibility cloak and took out the marauders map, then checked that he had his pocket watch and the bag of galleons his brothers gave him. he stepped out of the common room and tiptoed threw the hallways of the school, avoided kicking Mrs. Norris and narrowly escaped a run in with Snape. moving quickly, he slipped threw the tunnel and ended up in the shreaking shack. He walked out and took off the cloak. First he went to Honneydukes and bought some nice (expensive) chocolate, then he went into a dark store almost hidden between two larger stores.  
  
"Can i help you sir?"  
  
The speaker was a tall, think man. He had light brown hair cut in a rather shaggy style, and a monospectacle.   
  
"I'm looking for a ring."  
"What kind?"  
"An engagemnt ring."  
"Ahhh, now i don't want to lose a customer but how old are you sir?"  
"I'm sixteen."  
"So young... what's the rush?" he asked as he took out many different syles of rings."  
"She's sick..." ron replied quietly.  
"Well, i'm very sorry to hear that. Any thought on the style of ring are you looking for?"  
"Well, i want it to be really nice. She'd probably want something traditional. she's very traditional and by the book, but i want it to be unique at the same time."  
"Well, that's a tough combination. We'll find something. Do you want the band gold, silver, white gold, or something less expensive?"  
"Er... gold i think. "  
"Alright. How much money do you have to spend on this ring?"  
"A lot. I'm not worried about price. worst comes to worse harry'll have to chip in and i'd pay him back."  
"Harry?"  
"My best friend- Harry Potter."  
  
the store keeper couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious, but decided to just ignore the comment.  
  
"So.. do you want diamonds, cubic zirconia, or another jewel- perhaps her birth stone?"  
"Diamonds and maybe another stone. I'm not sure what her birthstone is though."  
"Well, when's her birthday?"  
"April." (A/N: i don't think hermione's birthday was ever mentioned so i'm putting her in april with me.)  
"Well then her birthstone *is* a diamond."  
"Oh... does the stone *have* to be her birthstone? I think it would be prettier if it had a stone with another color on it."  
"Well... it doesn't have to be. why don't you look at these rings?"  
  
The entire time they talked the jewler put rings back and put new ones out. he was very careful in picking out exactly what ron had said."  
  
"I like this one. it's perfect. how much is it?"  
  
Ron held up a box with a beautiful ring inside. it was a gold band with a rather large, but not huge, ruby set in the center, on the sides of ther ruby was a row of little diamonds. Five on each side, and they got slightly smaller as they grew further away from the central ruby.   
  
"That is one of my favorites sir, you have good taste. it's expensive too, are you sure it's the one you want?"  
"Yes. How much?"  
"Hmm..." he appeared deep in thought, "I like you kid, i'll say...one hundred galleons, and that's a real steal."  
'Wow,' ron thought, ' i expected it to be much more than that... then again, i don't know much about the expences of jewlery. this really could be a great deal, but then again- he could be robbing me blind.'  
Ron counted out the money and took the ring in a small black velvet box. he slipped the box in the bag with the remained of the twin's gold. He thanked the shop keeper and walked out. he put the cloak on outside the shreaking shack and snuck back in, through the tunnel and all the way to the common room. He removed the cloak and gave the password. he slipped throught the empty common room and quietly stole up the staricase into the boy's dormitories. He first went into the seventh year's dorm and put the bag of gold on the end of George's bed with a note.  
  
Fred and George,  
thanks for the help  
you'll understand   
soon enought why   
I needed the money.  
I used 100 galleons   
plus 30 sickles for   
Honeydukes chocolate  
(a present for you two   
and some for Harry)  
I'll pay you back as   
soon as i possibly  
can.  
love from,  
Ron  
  
Then he went into his own dormitory.   
He put Harry's cloak back into his trunk with the erased map, then he crawled into bed.  
'I need a good night's sleep- I still have more work to do before i see Hermione tomorrow.' 


	20. chap 22

I LOVE REVIEWS!!! i've given up on trying to bully people into reviewing, but i just want to comment once more that i love reviews so much and they make me so happy and if you like me or my story at all what-so-ever then you will review to make my day!  
  
Disclaimer: as always, these charactors and settings are not mine. they belong to JK Rowling and i have no intention of calling them my own and if i get sued i have no intention of paying because i have stated over and over again that these are NOT MINE  
  
also- my microsoft word is still shot so please forgive spelling and capitalization mistakes, although i'm trying much much harder.  
  
Plus: eRin- la 'membered the rest of that song from 'doug'  
Bangin' on a trash can  
drummin' on a street light  
strummin' on my banjo  
one little voice is calling me   
calling me  
one little voice is calling me  
calling me  
(in his dream it then follows with the 'big (think big)' bit, and when they just played the song it never really went further.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Today's the day." Ron thought, "Woah, I don't think I have EVER been so nervous in my life. In fact, I would face that spider thing of Hagrid's in the Forbidden Forest if I could get some more time for it. Today... shit! I have to get a move on! I'm not finished yet!"  
  
Ron was running around like a mad man that morning. The entire school knew that something was up, but none knew what it was. Many figured it had something to do with Hermione, and a few smart ones figured out that Hermione had been in the hospital wing and was getting out that very day. Harry, Fred, and George knew nothing more than that Ron had spent a lot of money, done something against the rules, and that it was for Hermione; they were still in the dust about any and all details.  
  
Hermione woke up happy that morining. She had woken up with the feeling that it would be a most extrodinary day. Hermione didn't believe much in her 'gut feeling'so she dismissed the happy feelings as the result of a good nights sleep and the fact that she was feeling much better. Also, she knew that she was getting out of the hospital wing that day, and she knew that Ron was up to something.   
  
Just before breakfast in the Great Hall, Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital wing to shower and change. For once, she really wanted to look her best- Hermione was worried that people would start to notice that she was sick.  
  
"I'm skinny, my hair's changed, now I'm pale and i look like i haven't slept in days. Someone's bound to notice..." She thought.   
  
Hermione wore a regular outfit, her wig, and make-up. The make-up was unusual, and she had to fight with the wig a little because her hair was finally growing back. Satisfied with herself, she left her room and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
She sat down next to Ginny and across from Harry.  
  
"Where's Ron?"she asked,"it's not like him to miss even a second of a meal."  
  
Ginny giggled and Harry looked up from his food.  
  
"Hermione, Ron hasn't been to a meal since you the morning, two days ago, when you didn't show up for breakfast."  
"What?! Ron's been missing meals? Is he okay? He needs to eat! He-"  
"Calm down Hermione, he's been to the kitchens on his own time. He's been crazy lately."  
"Crazy is an understatement," Ginny put in, "He's been absolutely insane recently. Skipping meals, sneaking out after midnight," Harry's mouth dropped open at the knowledge that Ginny had found out about Ron's late night escapade. "Why, he's been running himself ragged over SOMETHING. The worst part is that he wont tell ANYONE what's up." Ginny continued.  
  
Hermione was shocked, to say the least. Much to the surprise of the entire school, ron walked into the room at that very moment. He sat down in an empty seat next to Hermione and kissed her lightly on the cheek. (AWWW!)   
  
"Sorry I'm late, what's for breakfast?"   
  
Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and the rest of the table were flabberghasted. Hermione turned her head and looked at him questioningly before slapping him.  
  
"What on earth did you do that for?!" Ron asked, trying hard not to lose his temper.  
  
"I've just been informed that while I've been absent you havn't shown up for a single meal among other things! Who am I, your mother?!"  
  
"No...not at all. But Minny, I need to talk to you later, meet me by the main doors just before lunch, okay?" With that he left the Great Hall- not a bit of food had entered his mouth.  
  
Hermione stared at his retreating back looking awed, angry, amused, shocked, and confused.   
  
"Harry, WHAT is going on?"  
"I told you, Ron wont tell anyone what he's doing." then he muttered, "Not even those of us who helped."  
"How did you help? Who else helped?"  
"We lent him things, Frorge and myself."  
"Oh... what did you lend him?"  
"Well, if we told you he'd have our heads so... no."  
"HARRY!"  
"I know," Ginny said in a sing-song voice, "and since that brother of mine didn't want to include me, I have no reason not to tell."  
"Ginny!" Hermione squealed, "I love you! Please tell me!"  
"I can't... I would- if it was anything but this.  
"Ginny," Harry asked," do you know what this is all for?"  
"I, unlike the rest of this school, figured out what's going on. I do have a heads up on knowing Ron... I know one thing about him that no one else knows..."  
  
Ginny got up and left to find her brother. After searching for fifteen minutes, she saw that flash of golden-red hair turning a corner. She tore after Ron catching up with him at the end of the hall.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" She called.  
"Gin I'm a bit buisy." he responded.  
"I know that, and unlike everyone else in this school- i know what your doing. HAve you practiced what you're going to say?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Your proposal, have you praciced WHAT you're going to say?"  
"How did you???"  
"I know you Ron. DId you practice?"  
"Sort of..."  
"Come on, i'll help you finish getting all your shit together and then I'll help you with the proposal. Okay?"  
"Um... yeah, thanks Gin."  
  
...  
  
"Harr! What is goinog on?!"  
"I told you Hermione, I can't tell you!"  
"Harry, we're good friends, we never fight unless it's me fighting with Ron and you take his side. WHY are you starting a fight with me?"  
"I'm not starting a fight with you, I'm just trying to NOT start a fight with Ron."  
"So your friendship with him is more important. I understand. It's always been that way, why should now be any different?"  
"Hermione..." Harry whined, "Don't do this to me."  
"Harry..." Hermione mimiked, "Don't do this to me."  
"Fine. You really want to know?"  
"Yes Harry, I really do."  
"I don't know a lot. All that I know is... he needed my invisibility cloak, the marauder's map, and... oh he'd KILL me if he knew i told you *this*, and he borrowed a huge ammount of gold from Fred and George."  
"Well, it couldn't have been to large a sum, where would they get a large amount of money?"  
"They had 1000 Galleons."  
"How?- Oh... from the Triwizard Tournament?"  
"Yeah."  
"I see."  
"Don't tell Ron that you know."  
"I'm not daft Harry."  
"Really? Well, you could have fooled me!"  
"I'm going to find Ron."  
"Fine, I can see that he's more important than I am... I understand"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and headed for the common room. When she got there she decided that before finding Ron she would 'freshen up' a bit. She changed into a nicer outfit, tearing her room apart in the process, and she took off and re-applied her make up several times. Then she cleaned her room and looked at the clock. She was supposed to meet Ron by the doors in fifteen minutes.  
  
'How on earth did I spend that much time getting changed?' she wondered, but quickly dismissed the thought because she had no time if she was going to be on time to meet her boyfriend.  
  
.................................................................................................................  
  
Ron waited by the front doors and as the time approached he worried if Hermione was going to come.   
  
'She's not supposed to be here for a few minutes,' he thought,' but Minny's always early.'  
  
Hermione was walking briskly to the front doors, checking her watch every couple of seconds and constantly touching her hair. She saw him before she reached the doors and couldn't help but smile at the worried look on his face.   
  
'He's too cute!'   
  
When he saw her approaching him, his face broke into a wide grin that triggered Hermione's smile. They just stood there smiling for a minute before Hermione asked what was going on.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everone says that you've been a maniac lately."  
"Ans since when do you listen to what everyone says?"  
She shook her head and smiled.  
"So what ARE we doing?"  
She eyed the large bundle under his arm.  
"Picnic lunch by the lake."  
"REALLY?!"  
"Um... yes."  
"Oh Ron you're so sweet!"  
He sighed in releif.  
"Shall we go m'lady?" He asked while extending his arm. She took his arm and giggled. They walked to the lake without talking much, when they got there Ron layed out the blanket and put out the food in an elegant manner.   
Hermione smiled and watched this, flattered and amused.  
  
"Ron?"  
"hmm?"  
"What is this all about/'  
"I've been crazy with you away these past days. I made us a special lunch..."  
"The House Elves made us a special lunch."  
"Winky and Dobby offered when I told them i was planning on taking you on a picnic."  
"Yes, I'm quite sure they did but-"  
"Please, no SPEW, just a nice picnic lunch?"  
"Fine, but I still don't approve of the House Elves working conditions."  
"Dobby gets paid and has vacations and sick days. Winky could have them but doesn't want them. They made the lunch."  
"Fine... so *this* lunch is okay."  
"That's much better." He pulled out a candle holder and placed a long drippy candle in it. Muttering a spell, the candles were ignited and Hermione smiled widely.  
  
"Ron," she stated happily,"You're too good to me!"  
"Nothings good enough for you Minny." he said without looking up.  
She blushed deeply at this and they both sat down.  
  
They started with salad, and ate it quietly. As they moved on to soup, they started talking about nothing and everything. When they had the main dinner they quieted again, and then they had a break before dessert.  
  
They walked around the lake, holding hands.  
  
"This is beautiful, I...Thank you for this."  
"Anything for you Minny, anything for you."  
"I'm really not used to all this attention. I don't know what to say."  
"I'm not really used to any of this so we can just make the best of this together."  
"Okay," she smiled.  
  
They sat back down together for desert.  
  
"My favorite! Oh, how did you know that I love gilatto?"  
"Well, I didn't, it's just *my* favorite."  
They finished eating and Ron suddenly looked very serious.   
"Ron... what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, nothing,it's just..."  
"It's just what Ron?"  
"I want to tell you something."  
"Then tell me."  
He laughed, but was serious again rather quickly.  
"I love you Minny."  
"I... oh..."  
She couldn't talk because she was smiling so large and laughing so hard. She burried her head in his chest, crying lightly.  
"Minny?" He asked, scared. Her laughter subsided for long enough to smile and say,  
"I love you too Ron, I've loved you for forever and a day."  
"Seriously?"  
"Would I say that if I wasn't serious?"  
"I don't know."  
She laughed.  
"I love you."  
"You're SURE? Absolutely posative?"  
"Do you *want* me not to?"  
"No! NO, not at all!"  
"Good."  
"Good, so can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the small black box he'd picked up the night before in Diagon Alley.   
  
Hermione gasped.   
  
"Hermione," he breathed deeply, "Will you marry me?" 


	21. chap 23

I'm not writing anything because i know you want me to get on with the story, so ....  
  
Disclaimer: yet again, not mine  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
No...no... please don't be doing what I think you are... I never thought I'd EVER want to be wrong but please don't-\  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
NO! No Ron, don't ask me that! Please take it back! NO No no ...  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
NO!  
...yes...  
NO!  
...yes...  
NO!!!  
yes  
  
Someone tell my brain and heart to get along!  
  
I want to marry you....  
You can't ask me this...  
Don't do it...  
Too late....  
  
"Ron..."  
  
Oh God... that ring is beautiful... I don't think that I've ever seen a piece of jewlery that I've wanted more!   
  
So that's what he needed money for... and the cloak and map to sneak out of the castle...  
  
He went through a lot of trouble over this...  
  
He really does want to marry me...  
  
But for what reasons?  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
He's down on one knee.  
  
"Please say yes Minny, I love you. You love me. I want to be with you forever."  
  
He's so sweet...  
  
He never was romantic before I was sick though...  
  
He loves me... I love him...  
  
He didn't care to point out my gender until other boys started asking me out...  
  
I love him...  
  
We fight constantly...  
  
I HATE TEARS!  
  
I HATE THE HUMAN BODY FOR MAKING TEENAGE GIRLS CRY *WAY* TO OFTEN!  
  
I have myself for doing this...  
  
"I can't Ron...I cant..."  
  
.....  
  
And with that, Hermione raced off crying.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please don't throw tomatoes yet! Just wait... you all know I am COMPLETELY sane (i think) and i KNOW that Ron and Hermione are meant to be together... so no tomatoes... but i guess tomatoes are bettah than some things... in fact... i rather like tomatoes... but not thrown at me. So please review and please don't flame me or throw tomatoes, as much as i like both fire and the fruit. 


	22. chap 24

Ron's POV  
  
  
  
She said no?  
  
She said she couldn't- what on earth could make her NOT... If she didn't WANT to that's one thing... but COULDN'T? Why CAN'T she?  
  
And what's with the waterworks?  
  
Why cry? I'll still love her... it might be a bit awkward for a while, but I love her. Nothing's going to change that... she knows that, right?  
  
Maybe I should tell her... in case she doesn't know...  
  
Then agan, maybe she doesn't want to see me...  
  
How the HELL am I supposed to know?! I mean, she didn't TELL me anything!  
  
She claims to love me, but she can't marry...  
  
She says she loves me, but when i propose, she lapses into silence then erupts into tears...  
  
Talk about mixed messages!  
  
So what on earth am i gonna do?  
  
I'm going to talk to her. Thats what. Even if she DOESN'T want to talk to me.  
  
The only problem is... where is she?  
  
Well, I guess I''ll just find her.  
  
What am I going to say? 'I love you even though you wont marry me' ??? Gawd that's stupid!  
  
Then again, what can I say that wont sound stupid?  
  
I think I'm going insane. Maybe I should see Madam Pomfrey.  
  
MADAM POMFREY! I bet that Hermione's there, in the library, or her dorm.  
  
... @ Hospital Wing ...  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Oh. Hello Mr. Weasley, can I help you?"  
  
"Is Hermione Granger here?"  
  
"Yes, but she can't see anyone right now."  
  
"WHY? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know yet. She came for her painkillers and was very upset about something." She explained quickly, obviously not wanting to tell him about it.  
  
"I know what she's upset over."  
  
Mme. Pomfrey turned her head quickly to be facing him.  
  
"You do? What, preytell, is bothering her?"  
  
"I... er... It's kind of personal."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, if you know please tell me. If you don't please leave."  
  
"I do, but..."  
  
"It's nothing, really..." Came Hemione's voice.  
  
"Hermione... I... er... we need to talk." Ron said shakily.  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
"Hermione, I don't want you leaving just yet. It's just December and-"  
  
"I know, you need to check... can I talk to Ron for a few minutes first?"  
  
"Okay, but he's got to go soon. You've been putting this off."  
  
"Yes ma'am." she responded solemly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey let them walk to a bed that Hermione had come to know as her own. Almost no one ever occupied it. It was where she'd been for most of second year, it was where she'd been earlier this week. It was where she'd be when Madam Pomfrey gave her a check up later, and it was where she'd be whenever she felt poorly in the future. It was like a third bedroom. One was with her parents, one was her dorm room, and this was her sick room. She liked it better than the treatment center in Bulgaria...  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Ron's voice stopped Hermione's train of thoughts, and she remembered the horrible topic they were about to discuss.  
  
"I know," she whispered.  
  
"Do you want to start? Or should I?"  
  
"Er... you can."  
  
"I..." he paussed, thinking, "I am -confused. I'm trying to understand you but- as usual- you don't make much sense. You like to leave some facts out, keep them to yourself, everyone does- I'm not BLAMING you, but... I love you. You love me. I proposed, you said you can't. Why CAN'T you?"  
  
"I... er... What I mean is... I love you Ron, I really do, but..."  
  
"But you can't?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Don't get mad."  
  
"I'm not mad! I swear, i'm just a little confused."  
  
"There's a lot of things."  
  
"I have time."  
  
"I don't."  
  
There was a long silence as Ron tried to decide how she meant those words.  
  
"You don't have a lot of time now, or ever?"  
  
"Now, ever, it makes no difference..." She let her voice trail off.  
  
"If we love each other, and we don't have much time, then WHY can't we get married and spend what time we have together together???"  
  
"Because Ron... because of a few things... I mean really, what are your motives? Hmm? What do you want to do when we're married that we can't do now? Don't answer that, I don't think i want to know! And why are you asking me? Just because I'm dying? I thought you understood now that I don't want to be treated like I'm dying. I want everything to go as it should have!"  
  
"I thought you wanted it to be perfect." he said cooly.  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Normal isn't perfect."  
  
"No, it's not..." she mumbled something else.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"nothing."  
  
"Really, what did you just say?"  
  
"I said ' Life is pain Highness, anyone who tells you otherwise is selling something'... It's from one of my favorite movies."  
  
"What's a movie?"  
  
"Nevermin,the point is that you were right."  
  
He started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You just agreed that *I* was right and *YOU* were wrong!"  
  
"Oh grow up! There's an answer to your question, two of them infact. Your immature and you and I fight constantly!"  
  
"Just like an old married couple I've been told. And you've admitted that you think my immaturity is 'cute'."  
  
"...SO?" she started getting angry.  
  
"Come on," Ron challenged, "Give me one GOOD reason and I swear I'll never bother you about it again."  
  
"My parents."  
  
"I've met them, they seem to be the kind of people who would value their only daughter's happiness above anything else."  
  
She pursed her lips pensively.  
  
"Anything else?" He asked sweetly.  
  
Her eyes suddenly flared.  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW RONALD WEASLEY? DO YOU *REALLY* WANT TO KNOW? FINE! I'M GOING TO DIE SOON!"  
  
"and???"  
  
She was crying now.  
  
"And that's the only reason your doing this. It's the only reason you kissed me, the only reason you *borrowed* money from your brothers, and the only reason you asked me. If I married you... If I said yes... I'd lose everything I stand for: I'd be- "  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"Marrying the person you love and who loves you, spending a ton of time with him-"  
  
"Marrying someone who MAY love me, giving in and doing something just because I'm sick, and..."  
  
"And? Go on."  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" she sobbed.  
  
"It all seemed like the right thing to do... but now..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to more than ever."  
  
"Then say yes!"  
  
"I CAN'T"  
  
"BLOODY HELL! WHY NOT?!"  
  
"I...I don't remeber."  
  
"You don't remeber?" He asked, starting to get a bit angry.  
  
"I can't remeber... my heart and mind are screaming differend directions. When I was little I vowed never to get married unless the guy did certain things... my best friend Chelsey and I had a list..."  
  
"So what didn't I do?"  
  
"Well..." she blushed, "It's not only you."  
  
"So what is on the list that hasn't been fufiled?" he normally would have lost his patience long ago, but he suddenly didn't care about anything but possibly fixing her list and marrying his Minny."  
  
"I had to be at least 21"  
  
He shot her a skeptical look.  
  
"Okay, fine... I'll skratch that one. You're not a genious."  
  
He laughed  
  
"So I have to prove I'm a genious to marry you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You've called me a genious every time we play chess."  
  
"Okay, but you don't have green eyes."  
  
"So you like Harry?"  
  
"No. You'd need red hair and green eyes."  
  
"I have red hair and blue eyes... look they have a LITTLE green in them."  
  
"I know they do, I've looked into your eyes before Ron," She said blushing a little.  
  
"So they have some green, isn't that good enough if you really love me?" he mad a puppy dog face and Hermione caved in.  
  
"You didn't ask my daddy."  
  
"Well, I'll ask him. Send an owl as soon as I leave."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Well?" he asked, pretending to be angry with her for taking too much time.  
  
She gulped and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
For no logical explanation, Ron got down on one knee.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, I know I haven't asked your father yet... but if he approves, your mother too, will you please consider being my wife?"  
  
She broke out in tears, breaking his heart once again.  
  
A split second later, Hermione was on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around Ron's neck. She kissed him and pulled back smiling. Ron looked extremely confused.  
  
"I'd love to marry you Ron... I'd love to."  
  
He smiled the biggest smile she'd ever seen and kissed her. Someone coughed in the doorway.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you HAVE to leave now, Ms. Granger needs to be examined."  
  
................................................................. ................................................................. .............................................................  
  
HA! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE FIXED AND THAT I WAS SANE!!!  
  
bet you wished you hadn't thrown those fruits and veggies now, so here are you carrot sticks, your one splattered tomatoe, and your watermellon. **rubbs bruises**  
  
j/k Thank all of you who reviewed... I didn't put this at the begining because it took me way to long to update this and I feel terribly guilty, but between my microsoft word not working, my damn history project, and the fact that I had no power on friday when I had planned on finishing this chapter... it took way to long to get this chapter up.  
  
I am very sorry.  
  
='-(  
  
I hope you liked that chapter, there is still no spell check or anything so please forgive the skrew ups.  
  
Disclaimer for chapter above (as well as any other in this fic): NOT MINE  
  
tHaNk YoU fOr ReViEwInG  
  
PlEaSe ReViEw ThIs ChApTeR!  
  
PS: I saw spiderman friday night- it rocked. go see it. 


	23. chap 25

He he he, this is fun! I love writing; I love getting reviews even more! AND Microsoft word works on this computer!!! YAY! I wont take up any more time: on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine!  
  
  
  
Ron walked out quietly, as though in a trance. He walked to the common room where he sat down.  
  
The conversation he'd just had with Hermione played through his head like a broken record.  
  
'she said yes…she said yes…' repeated like a backtrack.  
  
"Ron? … R O N? … R O N !?"  
  
"Hmm?" he looked up at his best friend.  
  
"What's wrong mate?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen on England."  
  
"You are? Why didn't you tell me that? That's really cool…"  
  
"Are you high?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I told you mate, nothings wrong."  
  
"Okay, if nothings wrong, then WHY are you so out of it? You just believed me when I said I was the QUEEN."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes, you did, so what is wrong with you?"  
  
"She said yes… I guess I just don't really believe it yet."  
  
"Who said yes to what?"  
  
At that time Ginny walked in.  
  
"SHE SAID YES?! Oh Ron this is WONDERFUL!" She enveloped him in a huge hug. "Congratulations! Where is she?"  
  
"She's in the hospital wing."  
  
"WHAT? WHY?!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's just a check-up."  
  
"Good."  
  
"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?"  
  
"Sorry Harry," Ginny said sympathetically, she turned to Ron, "Can I tell him?"  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't really say yes yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to ask her dad first."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll send the owl. You tell Harry. CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN!" She called as she walked away.  
  
"I asked Hermione and this time, she said yes."  
  
"WHAT did you ask Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, I asked her to marry me."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I proposed, she said no first, then we talked later and she agreed that if I checked with her mum and dad she said she would."  
  
" You…and Hermione…married…I need to sit down."  
  
He sat and rested for a minute.  
  
"You and Hermione are getting married?"  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"That's why you needed money?"  
  
"Yeah, and the cloak and map. I snuck into Hogsmead… there's a nice jeweler there. He gave me a great price. Only 700 galleons."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"You told Ginny."  
  
"No, I didn't, she figured it out on her own. She's really quite smart, and she knows me to well."  
  
"Fred and George?"  
  
"They'll find out soon enough. Don't tell anyone though… it's not definite yet."  
  
"It is… you know it is."  
  
"I hope so, but I don't want to jinx it or anything."  
  
"So you and Hermione are getting married."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"This will be interesting. Did you tell your mum?"  
  
"Not yet. I should though."  
  
"Yes, you definitely should."  
  
"As soon as I get a response from the Grangers. I don't want to stir up what may be unnecessary emotions."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I have to go wait for her. The ring's still in my pocket."  
  
"Okay… Hey, wait a sec. Can I see the ring?"  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"Sure mate. It's really nice."  
  
He took out the ring and let it catch the sunlight that was shining through the window.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know." 


	24. chap 26

AHHH!!! So I had this great update… it was sweet, sappy, almost three pages, and my computer decides that it hates me. I tried to save it and it froze up and everything and I had to restart it- nothing saved. I've spent the past what? Four days on it…  
  
So now I must start ALL OVER AGAIN!!!  
  
I'm really sorry that this update took me so long, but now you know why.  
  
I also want you all to go read some of my friends' stories. Ex-Smurfet and Senpai Washu. Neither of them writes Harry Potter, but both of them are really good and I love them and their fics.  
  
ON TO THE STORY  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE  
  
  
  
Hermione walked briskly away from the hospital wing, but slowed down half way to the dormitories.  
  
'I said yes,' she realized, her mind reeling.  
  
'I'm going to marry Ron'  
  
'*I* am going to marry Ron'  
  
'I am going to marry Ron'  
  
'I'm going to be his wife.'  
  
She stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Weasley…"  
  
"Hermione Granger-Weasley…"  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Granger-Weasley…"  
  
"Mrs. Hermione Weasley…"  
  
"Mrs. Ron Weasley…"  
  
"Mrs. Ron Weasley…"  
  
She kept hearing that over and over again. As she walked to the common room it played in her head like a broken record.  
  
She accidently b umped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," she murmered. She started walking but the person caught her wrist.  
  
"Oh..." she blushed, "hi…"  
  
He smiled that lopsided grin she'd grown to love.  
  
"I was just looking for you." He commented.  
  
"I was in the hospital wing."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I know. I was there."  
  
"Yes, but you said that you were looking for me."  
  
"I was waiting for you to be done, if you were done then I'd be looking for you. If you weren't done then I'd be waiting for you."  
  
"Oh…" she blushed again.  
  
"I wanted to get this to you…" This time he blushed. He took the small black velvet box, "Assuming that you still want it," he whispered.  
  
"Oh Ron… don't you know that I've never wanted anything so much in my life?"  
  
A grin spread across his face and he leaned down o kiss her.  
  
"- But I can't wear it yet."  
  
The grin faded.  
  
"Gin sent the letter… We'll get a response soon."  
  
They both smiled in that goofy sort of way and kissed. They kissed again and again, and somewhere in the process they ended up sitting on the floor.  
  
"Eh hem!"  
  
They looked up, embarrassed.  
  
"Why did you TELL us you were going out?!" squealed Lavender.  
  
"I mean, we knew it would happen EVENTUALLY, but…"  
  
"Um… we need to talk. I'll tell you everything later?" Hermione tried.  
  
The girls smiled.  
  
"Sure, why don't you two go 'talk' now?"  
  
They giggled and left.  
  
Ron leaned in to kiss her, but she put her hand up.  
  
"We really do need to talk."  
  
"I know…"  
  
"So, do you want to start?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Okay, then I guess I will. Who do you want to tell?"  
  
"Who do I want to tell what?"  
  
"When your parents respond-if they say yes- who do you want to know, who don't you?"  
  
"Um…I haven't thought about it much."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We should tell Harry and your family. We should also tell the Headmaster."  
  
"I agree. And McGonagall. She's the head of our house and all."  
  
"That's very discerning of you."  
  
"Discerning?"  
  
"Perceptive. It was a good idea."  
  
"Oh." He paused. "You complimented my idea? Wicked! Er, I mean thank you."  
  
She laughed lightly in response.  
  
"Don't tell your roommates, besides Harry that is. One of them will slip to Pavarti or Lavender and the whole school will know by the following dawn."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He stooped down and picked her up. Happily, he carried her into the common room and put her down on the couch just in time to be hit in the head.  
  
"OWW! Oh you stupid owl!" he screamed loudly through laughter. He looked at the letter in his hand and his happy expression melted off his face. Quickly, he retreated to a deserted corner of the common room.  
  
Slowly he turned the letter over in his hand, reading the back. His eyes flickered to the signature:  
  
Your Future Parents,  
  
Dr and Dr Granger  
  
After what seemed like hours for Hermione, he came back to her couch. The biggest smile on his face…  
  
"They said yes."  
  
"They said yes?"  
  
"They said yes."  
  
She jumped up and kissed him, earning the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of many people. Blushing, they kissed one more time before Hermione retreated, a small black velvet box in her hand. 


	25. chap 27

Thank you everyone who reviewed. I want to make a few comments in response to them:  
  
I have been informed (twice) that Hermione's birthday is in September, and apologize for that mistake.  
  
Also, that Harry just disappeared from the hospital wing: I wanted it like that. He just snuck out and left them to each other. I don't like Harry much, probably because he's the main character and he's famous and all that jazz- I like Ron- but I wanted him to do something really nice for the two of them. He often seems a bit dense in my story because I think that in real life he would be a bit dense, but he's not stupid.  
  
I also apologize for misspelling Privet (as in Privet Drive). Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
They're in fifth year- Ron is seventeen (I made him on the older side because he's proposing and all) but Hermione wont be seventeen until April because I made the mistake of screwing up her birthday.  
  
I want to thank all of you so much. Reviews rock the world!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Hermione ran to her room to put on and admire the ring. It was breathtaking. More beautiful than anything she'd ever imagined, and added to the beauty was the love behind it. Just looking at it made her glow. She went back down to the common room after twenty minutes of admiring how perfect the ring was and how perfect it looked on her hand.  
  
"The princess lives!" Harry called out, amused.  
  
"Very funny Harry, I had work to do."  
  
"Sure," Ginny said sarcastically, "We believe you."  
  
Harry abruptly stood up and walked away.  
  
"Where's he going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To get Ron."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"He seemed a little down."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Don't worry, not THAT upset, just a little miffed about something. Maybe about you running off to your room?"  
  
"Maybe it was because the whole Gryffendor house saw us kissing?"  
  
"Nah, maybe it was something in that letter."  
  
"Did he tell you what the letter said?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"It was from my parents. I believe you know what's going on?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well they said yes."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"Then WHY would he be upset about something in the letter?"  
  
"Because he finished reading after you left and that's when he seemed upset."  
  
"Talking about me?" Ron interjected.  
  
"Yes," Ginny responded bluntly.  
  
"She says your upset about something?"  
  
"Yeah, you have to go home for Christmas Holiday."  
  
"Oh… well can't you come with me?"  
  
"No. They want 'alone time' with you before- the want you and only you to be coming."  
  
"Oh. I see. It wont be too bad. Only a week and then we have the rest of my time together."  
  
"I know, but… oh well. It wont be too bad."  
  
  
  
…Two weeks later…  
  
Christmas holiday had come and gone in no time. Hermione sat on the train arriving at Hogwarts, counting the seconds. The minute she got there, she was pulled into a tight embrace. Ron let her go only long enough to switch into a position where their mouths could meet.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Me too. I'm surprised you recognized me so quickly."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"My hair…"  
  
"Oh, that, I love it by the way."  
  
She smiled shyly.  
  
"It's not too bad?"  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
Hermione's hair was styling a short pixie cut. She'd been growing her hair out ever since she lost it, and it was finally long enough to wear without a wig. The past week she'd worn it without a wig or a nice haircut, but it didn't matter. She'd been struggling with her wig for a while before that, but nothing horrible.  
  
"You really like it?"  
  
"Much better than that fake reddish stuff."  
  
Hermione knew she should have been angry about his comment, yet she couldn't help but find it amazingly sweet. She playfully swatted his arm in response and he swooped her up and carried her to the edge of the lake, their favorite spot for a picnic lunch.  
  
…The next day: potions…  
  
"Miss Granger!" Snape barked, "Ten points from Gryffendor for you absentmindedness! Remove your jewelry NOW."  
  
"I have sir."  
  
"Another ten points for talking back! You know the rules of this classroom. No jewelry!"  
  
"Sir, I've removed my jewelry."  
  
"You have not Miss Granger. Five points for your impertinence, NOW REMOVE THAT RING!"  
  
Both she and Ron grew pale.  
  
"Sir, I don't take this ring off. Ever."  
  
"Well you take it off now. Five points!"  
  
"Sir. I will not take it off."  
  
"Minny," Ron said quietly, "Maybe you should take it off. Just for this once and we can figure out before next week."  
  
"No Ron! I will NOT take it off!"  
  
"Miss Granger! Leave this room! You have detention tomorrow- I don't care if you're sick it gives you NO right to break the rules and NO right to talk back to me!"  
  
Hermione picked up her things and walked out of the classroom with her head held high.  
  
Ron stared, bewildered, looking from Snape to Hermione and back. He looked at Snape one last time and shook his head, pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Take notes for us," he said to Harry as he collected his things and walked out the door after Hermione.  
  
He ran down the hallway and caught up to a crying Hermione. Quickly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It'll all be okay." He told her quietly.  
  
"No Ron…" she said through tears, "It will not be okay. All the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins have that class. The whole school will know tomorrow. They'll all know I'm…"  
  
"Maybe not! Think about it… none of them are as clever as you. The closest is probably Harry, and he knows. You were in the hospital wing right before Holiday, maybe you had the flu?"  
  
She smiled weakly, "Thank you for trying Ron, but I doubt it." She stopped as realization hit her.  
  
"Why aren't you in class?! Oh Ron, you're going to be in so much trouble!"  
  
"Calm down. I'll be in no more trouble than you. And Snape will be in more trouble than either of us. He's not allowed to tell anyone that your sick and he slipped. Plus, we agreed to tell Dumbledor and McGonagall about us- so they'll probably get you out of your detention. If not, they'll at least get some of the points added back. Come on, we'll relax in the common room- read up on this potion they're making. Harry is taking notes for us to copy as well."  
  
"Your too good Ron." She smiled.  
  
"Nothing's too good for you."  
  
They both blushed lightly and they kissed.  
  
"Eh hem." Someone cleared his or her throat.  
  
'That has happened two too many times.' Thought Hermione, when she turned to see who it was, her face fell and anything funny about the situation was gone.  
  
"The headmaster would like to see you two." Professor McGonagall told them, and turned on her heel.  
  
They quietly followed her to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived she spoke one more thing, tight-lipped and rather quiet.  
  
"He will see you in a moment." She said stiffly, and left.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked around the office. They had both been there before, but never really had a chance to look at it. They looked at Fawks for a great deal of time, until yet another person cleared their throat. Ron quickly pulled his arm off Hermione's shoulders, and Hermione noticed that as he did the headmaster's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Now, let me see… Ms. Granger, I've been informed that you refused to remove your jewelry in Potions class, talked back to the teacher, and were then told to leave. Mr. Weasley… you then followed her out of the room?"  
  
"Yes sir." They chorused.  
  
"Would you like to explain yourself, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Well, sir, I hadn't worn any jewelry except my ring. I don't take off my ring. Professor Snape told me to remove my jewelry, I didn't think of the ring, and I told him that I wasn't wearing any. He got upset and yelled a bit, then he told me to remove my ring and I told him that I wouldn't remove it. He told me…" she paused to stop herself from crying heavily, and Ron slipped his arm around her for comfort, "He told me that just because I was sick didn't mean I could break the rules and talk back to him…" She was in full tears at that point. Ron pulled her against him and calmed her. He patted her back, smoothed her hair, and eventually dried her tears.  
  
The headmaster watched it all with a twinkle in his eye and a smile of his face.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"I followed her because I knew she'd be upset, also, I was angry with Snape for saying that and I didn't think I could get threw class without doing something drastic."  
  
"I understand. Professor Snape had assigned both of you detention, which I am regretful to say I may not cancel, and I cannot redistribute the points he took away because you two did break the rules. I have a question Ms. Granger."  
  
"Yes Headmaster?"  
  
"You've never gotten in trouble for not taking off this ring before…"  
  
The students both blushed deeply.  
  
"It's new sir."  
  
His eyes twinkled again.  
  
"I see. Why, may I ask, don't you remove it?"  
  
Ron answered.  
  
"It's an engagement ring."  
  
Dumbledore looked at both of them and smiled.  
  
"Am I right to assume that you gave it to her?" He asked Ron.  
  
"Yes sir. We had decided to tell you… but we didn't have a time to and-"  
  
"No need to explain. Congratulations. You will serve your detention together tomorrow afternoon. Will fifty points to Gryffendor be a satisfactory gift for now?"  
  
They smiled.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Needless to say, they left his office in a much better mood then when they had arrived.  
  
In those oh-so famous words: That's all for now folks!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Review!  
  
PLEASE!!! 


	26. chap 29

Hey all! I've missed this so much. I'm in bed now… surgery went well but I'm in a LOT of pain. I got this laptop so I'm going to finally be able to work on this story! Yay! The only problem is that I'm high on painkillers that fog up my mind so it's still taking me a while.  
  
Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
Ron's pov.  
  
Nothings changed these past few weeks. That's good and bad. Hermione's been really quiet in potions… she hardly ever even raises her hand. Honestly, I think that it's a good thing, but I'd never tell her that. Our detention was a few days ago. A real punishment- not! We had to organize Snape's potions supply room. Now, Hermione loves to organize so she just handed me stuff and said, "Put this one here" and "That one goes there"… we talked about other things too. She thinks that Ginny's getting over her little crush on Harry. I told Minny to keep dreaming.  
  
There is one thing that's changed. People have been talking.  
  
Not good talking.  
  
Gossiping.  
  
About Hermione.  
  
They talk about what Snape said in class that day. He had to apologize to Minny privately, but it doesn't change the fact that people are talking. I heard Lavender, Padma, and Pavarti talking about it.  
  
"PMS. I'd put money on it. He was just saying 'sick' he didn't MEAN that she was sick"  
  
"No way Pavarti, she's sick."  
  
"Probably just a cold or something."  
  
"No way- we'd know if it was a cold. She gets all red in the face and her voice gets really nasal."  
  
"Lavender's right. We used to share a room with her."  
  
"Yeah, what's with that? Why does she get to share a room with Ginny? Just the two of them, they're not even in the same year!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Maybe it's some gross skin condition, and Ginny already knew about it so they're sharing a room."  
  
"Eww… but how would Ginny know if we don't?"  
  
"Well," she dropped her voice, "I hear that Hermione spent her summer vacation at the Weasley's house!"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Yes, I really did hear it. Can you believe her parents would let her spend her vacation at her BOYFRIEND'S house!?"  
  
"Well, they weren't dating then…"  
  
"So? We all knew that they would be eventually. How many bets have we all lost because it took them too damn long to get together?"  
  
"She's right."  
  
  
  
I stopped listening then. I couldn't believe that those three were THAT shallow. Minny and I wouldn't do anything… even now we're engaged and we still haven't done anything like that. Mum raised me better that that, and Hermione- Hermione's Hermione. She's so conservative; her old roommates should know that!  
  
Gossip is so sick. Girls, and boys for that matter, should just mind their own business. Seriously, gossip is disgusting. It should be illegal.  
  
I guess a law is a little…harsh, but I don't see why we shouldn't make a rule against it, either that or find some way to make people just not care.  
  
The gossip doesn't bother me so much as it bothers me that I heard it. That seems to make no sense, but think about it, what if Hermione had heard it? Hmmm? She'd be so upset! She'd start crying and just freak out because people knew she was sick, and that they think we would do anything…inappropriate… well that could make her quite irritated, and no one wants to be around her when she's pissed. No one but me that is, and that's only when we're in a good argument, you know… how her eyes flash and her face gets a little flushed. Her hair seems to blow away from her face like there's some sort of wind there and her feet are apart with her hands on her hips. She bites her lip really hard before she starts screaming and that makes her lips really red and I'll stop thinking about that now.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
It's Hermione.  
  
"Hey Minny."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Really, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh… that's something new for you, no wonder you looked troubled."  
  
"Ha ha Hermione, that's not funny."  
  
"No, it wasn't, but unless you tell me what's wrong I'll have to believe it."  
  
"How can I convince you that nothings wrong?" I asked her, slipping my arm around her waist. I pull her down so that she's sitting on my lap and I kiss her lightly.  
  
"Ron…just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"It's nothing. Really, I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
I looked her straight in the eyes and she shut her mouth.  
  
"Oh…that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It's sort of true. I am thinking about people thinking about that. I just don't want to worry her about it.  
  
"Hey Minny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Lets go talk somewhere more private?"  
  
"Sure Ron, where?"  
  
"How about… the lake. I'm getting to like it down there."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
We walked to the lake slowly, like there was nothing happening in the world- in our worlds- like we had all the time in the world and nothing was ever going to change. When we got there Hermione turned to me and asked what I wanted to talk about.  
  
"I want to talk about us."  
  
Her face fell.  
  
"It's nothing bad!"  
  
"Oh," she sighed, then smiled and hit me. "Don't scare me like that!" she screeched.  
  
"We're engaged."  
  
"Yes, for a while now."  
  
"We'll get married one day?"  
  
"That is what happens when you get engaged."  
  
"When? I mean, like you've said, we've been for a while now. We told our families and our best friend. The headmaster and deputy headmistress know…"  
  
"You want to start planning the wedding?"  
  
"I want to talk about when we want to start planning the wedding."  
  
"You want to plan when to plan?"  
  
"I guess you're rubbing off on me. You with you study schedules for studying."  
  
"Ha ha ha."  
  
"Seriously though, all I want to know is if/when you want to plan the wedding."  
  
"There's no harm in planning…"  
  
That's a load off my chest. I was starting to worry that she never wanted to really get married. Aside from looking at her ring all day long, she's done nothing to acknowledge the fact that we're engaged. We act like we're going out and all, but… I don't know... I was starting to feel like a bit of a prat.  
  
"I want Ginny to be my maid of honor, and Harry should be the best man…" she trailed off looking very confused, "Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are muggle and magic weddings different?"  
  
"I don't know. Are they?"  
  
"What is a wizard's wedding like?"  
  
"Well, they're almost always outdoors. The bride wears white robes- really fancy ones. The maid of honor and best man usually have matching dress robes and the groom wears black. The black and white has something symbolic to it. Night and day, good and evil, balance and all that shit."  
  
"Okay, what's the service like? And the other traditions?"  
  
"Well, guys usually have a big party for the groom with…er… inappropriate things. The girls usually have a big fancy party for the bride. At the party afterwards, the bride and groom sit in big fancy chairs that are up in the air. The maid of honor and best man have the first dance, and then everyone else joins in. Oh, and most importantly: there is a HUGE cake and lots of other little, usually chocolate, desserts. YUM."  
  
She started laughing, now I never really thought that wedding parties were funny.  
  
"What's so funny? What are muggle weddings like?"  
  
"I'm not laughing at the wedding, I'm laughing at the man I'm going to marry. The most important part of the wedding is the cake and assorted chocolates?"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I want, if it's okay with you, to have a wedding with some muggle and some magical parts."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, are there bridesmaids at a wizard's wedding?"  
  
"Bridesmaids? There's the bride's maid of honor."  
  
"Okay, well I want a maid of honor and bridesmaids- both are present at most muggle weddings. And I want to wear a wedding dress, not wedding robes. You can still where robes though. Wedding dresses are solid white too, so don't worry about that. I'd like it outside, some muggles do that… and the floating chairs sounds beautiful."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And I definitely what Harry and Ginny to open the dancing, and your brothers should be the ushers will be your brothers."  
  
"That sure would make her happy."  
  
"Yeah, and I highly doubt that he'd mind."  
  
Does she really think that Harry might fancy my sister? That would be just bizarre, but it sure would make Ginny happy.  
  
"I also think that we should invite the whole school."  
  
"WHAT? There will be no Slytherins at MY wedding!"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"What's so damn funny?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just- do you really think that they would COME? Yet, I suppose you're right. I don't want any of them at my wedding…"  
  
"Okay, good. I was starting to worry that you had lost your mind."  
  
"Me? Lose ANYTHING? Lose my MIND? The second most important thing to me?!"  
  
"Second?! What on earth is more important to you than your mind? Oh…of course, your copy of Hogwarts, a History!"  
  
"No, not my copy of Hogwarts, a History. You."  
  
Okay, that's not funny. Not funny at all, sweet and romantic and sappy- yes- but not funny at all.  
  
"Hermione…"  
  
"Sorry, but it's true. You do know that don't you? That I love you and that you're the most important thing in my life?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, and I love you too. I'd do anything for you Minny."  
  
"Okay, I have an important question for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where do you want to have the wedding? I was thinking that maybe we could have it here, at Hogwarts, or near the Burrow. It's up to you though."  
  
"I…I don't really know. It would be nice to have it here."  
  
"No Slytherins but."  
  
"Right."  
  
"In the summer?"  
  
"This summer?"  
  
"This summer…"  
  
"There's plenty of time…"  
  
"There's time to plan it, yes, but…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if… I don't make it to this summer?"  
  
"Try. Hope. Pray. Wish. Maybe you will, if not… there's nothing we can do."  
  
She threw her arms around my neck.  
  
"That's the smartest thing you've ever said. Also, possibly, the best put."  
  
"Really? Do I get a reward?"  
  
Of course Hermione's the only girl who will issue a compliment and deny a reward. She just shook her head and laughed. =-(  
  
"So, this summer…"  
  
"This summer…"  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
"We're getting married this summer."  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"If I don't die first."  
  
I've never heard her put it so bluntly. Wait… what was that?  
  
I guess it was nothing, but I was sure I heard a little sound.  
  
"Ron? Why me?"  
  
"Why you what?"  
  
"Why do I have to have cancer? Why can't it be Malfoy? Or Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"I don't know, but it sure isn't fair."  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
She doesn't get emotional often, but I hate it when she does. I mean, we've all thought about that question- why her- but I can't figure it out and neither can Harry of Ginny. But when she cries, it's so hard for me. I never know just what to do, but it's easier now than it was before. I mean, at least I know that I can hold her now and rub her back-tell her it'll all be okay, and I'm not really ashamed to cry with her anymore. I know that Mum always said that I could cry, Dad too. Charlie, Bill, and Percy probably wouldn't care and I know that Ginny would say it was 'sweet' or something. Then there's Fred and George… Fred and George would never let me live it down. Unless maybe someone had died, I think they'd let me cry if someone was dead. They don't know about  
  
Hermione's condition, so they wouldn't let my cry about it. I think that those two need to cry sometimes; it lets you get your emotions out.  
  
What was that?  
  
I know I heard something that time. There's someone there! Someone or something...  
  
Someone, I think it was Malfoy!  
  
Oh, I'll catch that dirty bastard…  
  
Minny's calling me to come back, but I'm just going to ignore her for now.  
  
What? I have to find him!  
  
Seriously!  
  
What if he heard us talking? Hmmm?  
  
Got ya!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Get off of me Weasley!"  
  
"No way in hell Malfoy! What the fuck were you doing spying on us?"  
  
"Why would I want to spy on you and the mudblood?"  
  
oops, I didn't MEAN to punch Malfoy, really I didn't.  
  
"Why were you spying on us Malfoy?!"  
  
"I wasn't spying."  
  
"You suck at lying, not even Snape would be able to believe that!"  
  
"I just…overheard some things."  
  
"What did you hear?!"  
  
"Nothing much, just you two saps saying that you love each other and crying your eyes out. Oh, and that and she's dying from cancer, which proves that muggles are inferior: what wizards die from something like cancer?"  
  
"Plenty have, actually. It was quite a common cause of death, until some old witch discovered a vaccine. And muggles happen to have treatments that just don't always work."  
  
"Still proves superiority on our part."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. I swear that if you tell anyone I will beat you so badly that you wont be ABLE to talk!"  
  
"Threatening me Weasley? Not a wise move."  
  
"Just don't talk or you WILL be sorry."  
  
  
  
That was long! My longest yet I think.  
  
Then again, I haven't updated in like six hundred years.  
  
Sorry! It's just that first I had surgery, then the painkillers, then I couldn't find the 3 ½ floppy drive that I have to switch with the cd drive. Then I found that and I couldn't figure out how to switch them. I finally did and I couldn't log in… so I finally did, I hope you like this story!  
  
I'm going to update soon!  
  
I'm also going to start winding down soon.  
  
OWLs will be pretty soon.  
  
Nice short Easter Hols coming up.  
  
News of the engagement…  
  
Summer…  
  
  
  
ANYWAY… so how was that? Some of it was pointless, but I think that some of it was good.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! 


	27. chap 30

Ahhh! Sry to those of u who have read that crappy new chapter 30, but I'm taking it off!!!!!! Forget it!!! This one is much much better!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Why on earth did I fall in love with him? Sure he's cute and he can be so sweet sometime, but still. then again, who else would get detention for beating Malfoy to a bloody pulp because he told the entire school that I have cancer? Then again, why couldn't I have fallen in love with a boy who has a nice temper? Why not someone who would rather stay with me than ignore me calling them as they chased down someone who had been eavesdropping? Or how about a guy who would let me protect myself sometimes. And what ever happened to my dream of marrying someone even smarter than me, someone who works hard, is dedicated, studious, not interested in sports or other things considered 'manly'. someone just about the opposite of my fiancée in that way.  
  
The only reason that I can think of is BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH RON.  
  
It's not all bad, being in love with him. He always makes me feel wanted, and the fact that he'd risk anything for me is more than attractive, he's so sweet and so cute and just such a softy when we're alone. He's not afraid to cry and yet he can always see something good in a bad situation. All I see is the rain cloud (cumulonimbus, thousands of feet tall, can precipitate hail, snow, rain.) and he sees that silver lining everyone always talks about. And so what if he love quidditch, so what if it used to be all he cared about? He loves me more.  
  
I guess as far as love goes I have nothing to complain about.  
  
And he has a great family; I love them as I love my own. One day they'll be my family. Not yet though, I don't think that Ron has told them yet, he keeps 'forgetting' to send the letter. It makes me wonder sometimes. is he regretting that he asked me?  
  
I think I should try to stop thinking about this so much; I'm here to study- OWLs are soon. I love this corner of the library, it's in the back- near the restricted section- and it has a big window. The window, however, doesn't look outside it looks into the hallway in front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Who's that coming out now?  
  
Is that. it is! It's Bill!  
  
He's going to be my brother.  
  
Wait a minute! Bill's *here*!  
  
(Hermione drops her things and runs into the hallway)  
  
"Bill!"  
  
"Hey Hermione. When did you cut your hair?"  
  
"Oh, um. over Christmas Hols. What are you doing here? Ron didn't tell me you were coming."  
  
"Well it was a last minute thing, I didn't tell Ron. I thought I'd surprise him. Do you know where I can find my little siblings?"  
  
"Come on, lets go to the common room- Ginny's in the dorms studying for her big Transfiguration test next week."  
  
"I see you're rubbing off on my little sister."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being prepared."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Pixie dust," Hermione said to the Fat Lady. "Make yourself comfortable Bill, I'll go get Gin."  
  
"Thanks, but one thing before you do?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Has my brother wised up yet?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are the two of you a couple yet?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ahh! That was. interesting. Ron definitely hasn't told him yet."  
  
"Ginny, your brother's here!"  
  
"And? That excites you, not me."  
  
"Bill."  
  
"What?"  
  
"BILL is here."  
  
"Bill?!"  
  
"Yes, come on, he's in the common room waiting. I'll go find Ron while you two talk."  
  
"Yeah, go find Ron- I'm sure it's torture to see him."  
  
"Yes, well it'll be torture for him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a bit mad at him- by the way, don't mention that I'm engaged."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Bill doesn't know yet and I plan on making Ron tell him."  
  
"Ahhh, I am enlightened."  
  
She's so cute. I really do love that whole family. Molly Weasley is so sweet and caring, but she isn't afraid of anything, and Arthur Weasley is so funny. Charlie and Bill are both very fun and they care about their family and friends a lot. Percy. I'm one of the only people who doesn't find him unbearable, but I think he's rather amusing. Fred and George are hilarious. Ron is Ron, and Ginny is so. unpredictable, but she's so lovable.  
  
Where is that moron? There's Harry, maybe he knows.  
  
"Oy! Harry!"  
  
"Hi Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
"Ummm, the dungeon."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Detention, why?"  
  
"Bill's in the common room."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, give him some time with Ginny before you say hi, okay?"  
  
"Yes'm,"  
  
Stupid Snape, why did he make Ron serve detention NOW?! I'm going to go see Dumbledore. Maybe he can make Snape let Ron see his brother. . "Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes Miss Granger, or would your prefer Ms. Weasley?"  
  
"Ms. Granger is fine for now please."  
  
"Well then, Ms. Granger, how may I help you?"  
  
"As you know, Bill Weasley is here for the day."  
  
"Yes, I am aware."  
  
"Well, naturally, he wants to see his brother, but Ron is in detention with Prof Snape."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I was wondering if you could ask Professor Snape to let him off for now so that he could see Bill. They don't get to see each other much because Ron's here and Bill works in Egypt and."  
  
"I understand Ms. Granger."  
  
He walked to the fireplace and threw a handful of red dust into it.  
  
"Professor Snape!" He called into the fire.  
  
"Yes Headmaster?" Snape's head appeared in the center of the fire.  
  
"I need Mr. Weasley."  
  
"But sir, he's in detention for fighting."  
  
"I am aware, I am also aware that there was someone else fighting who did not get a detention."  
  
"Sir he attacked Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Serverus, I'm sending Ms. Granger to pick him up from your room. You will let them go."  
  
Snape saw me in the office behind the headmaster and sent me an icy stare. I hate that man.  
  
"Thank you headmaster."  
  
"Think nothing of it, Ms. Granger, but I do have a question I'd like to ask you."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Are you asking to be called Ms. Granger because a certain Mr. Weasley is visiting and he doesn't know that you are to be his sister?"  
  
"Yes and no sir, I would rather use my last name because I don't want all of my classmates knowing. However, Ron hasn't told Bill yet either."  
  
"Well, I suggest you go deliver your boyfriend."  
  
"Thank you sir." .  
  
" Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I'm here to get Ron. Ron, come on. wait till you see who's here to see you."  
  
" Ms. Granger?" Snape asked, "Why is every other female student Miss and you, Ms. Granger are Ms.?"  
  
I'm not answering him. I just took Ron's arm and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Minny! You're getting more outgoing by the minute."  
  
"Well who knows how many minutes I have left," she responded bitterly.  
  
"Don't talk like that! And you. you didn't even answer him!"  
  
"Why should I? He has no right to know, your family doesn't even know."  
  
"But they will, I just keep forgetting to write and send the letter. You know I have a bad memory. Well they're going to find out today."  
  
"But it'll take a day for them to get the letter."  
  
"You're not sending a letter."  
  
"Hermione, slow down. And WHAT are you talking about?"  
  
"Guess who's in the common room."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got Dumbledore to get you out of detentions so that you could see someone. I said that I'd get you and I did. I don't want to start out on a bad note."  
  
"Minny, who's here?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
He gulped, "Mum?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Perce?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"No, you have one sibling left who doesn't go to school here."  
  
"Bill."  
  
"Come on, he's waiting."  
  
"Wait, Minny, are you mad at me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"As your fiancée I think I deserve the right to know what you're going to get mad at me over."  
  
"Don't give me that fiancée crap!" He just stared at her.  
  
"What? Good God Minny, what did I do?"  
  
"Well, your brother not only doesn't know that we're engaged, but he didn't even know that we're going out!"  
  
"Minny, don't be mad! Remember, we weren't even going out until."  
  
"Fine, I wont be mad at you if you promise to finally do one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you see Bill, you tell him: immediately."  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
"Good." And all I can say is that he better. . "Where have you two been? It took forever!" Ginny teased.  
  
"He was in detention, I had to see the headmaster to get him out."  
  
"Wow!" said Bill, "Either Dumbledore's gone soft or you are very persuasive."  
  
"Well, it's a bit of both."  
  
"Why did you have detention Ron?"  
  
"For beating up Malfoy."  
  
"Ron, you know better than that!"  
  
"He deserved it," Harry told Bill, "big time."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Told the whole school something he wasn't supposed to know."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Aren't we the gossiper."  
  
They're trying to avoid the subject, I don't see why. They know he'll know eventually. Besides, everyone I don't want to know knows, and I want the Weasleys to know.  
  
"He told everyone that I have cancer."  
  
That shut them up.  
  
"Why did he do that?"  
  
"Because I have cancer and I didn't want everyone to know."  
  
I looked at Ron. It's now or never.  
  
"Guys, can I talk to Bill alone for a minute?" he asked.  
  
I knew he would! Okay, so I didn't know, but I really really wanted him to. Bye bye Harry, bye Ginny. Ron has to talk to Bill.  
  
"Bill."  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Ronniekins?"  
  
"I.er.I don't know how exactly to put this."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Mum and dad don't know yet."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Only me, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, and McGonagall know."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"I.am.gonna get married."  
  
"I hope to get married one day too Ron." Bill laughed.  
  
"I mean I'm getting married soon, to Minny."  
  
"Who's Minny?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Bill looked back and forth between us.  
  
"Does this have something to do with you being sick Hermione?" "Yes and no," Ron said, "It was kind of a wake-up call for me. I just want to be as close to her and spend as much time with her as I can."  
  
"Then the best of luck to you guys, and I better be invited to the wedding."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell Mum and Dad already! They won't want to hear it from me." 


	28. chap 31

PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!! EVEN IF YOU DON'T USUALLY READ THEM, PLEASE READ THIS ONE: IT'S IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Sadly (for me at least) this story is almost over. As you may or may not know, OWLs are fast approaching and graduation is soon after OWLs, after that summer holiday (when the wedding is to take place), then the next year of school, etc etc, and somewhere in there the story will end.  
  
And now for the big announcement: this story will not end as most stories do. If you've seen the movie Clue then you'll understand this best (I love that movie. I love Tim Curry. is that how you spell his last name? It seems right.. Oh well, anyways.) The story will have multiple endings. You read them all and you can pick which one you like best, if you want to know which one is what I consider the REAL ending you have to email me. My email is cyaatthe711@ hotmail.com, and now on to the story.  
  
One last thing, this is the final chapter before the multiple endings start.  
  
  
  
"Ron!!!! Harry!!! WHAT are you doing?"  
  
"Playing chess.ah ha, check mate!"  
  
"Damn it! Ron, why do I bother playing with you? Hey Hermione."  
  
"WHY are you playing chess?" Hermione asked with a threatening tone.  
  
"Because it's fun?" Ron suggested.  
  
"OWLs are in TWO WEEKS!!!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Okay, I'll study some later and study my ass off next week," Ron collected his pieces as Harry snuck off.  
  
"You will NOT! You will start studying now! I've been studying for MONTHS already! How are you going to get a decent score it you don't study?!"  
  
Ron looked up at her.  
  
"I'll do just fine thank you, good to know you have such confidence in me."  
  
"Well I would have confidence in you if I knew you'd at least TRY."  
  
"I will try! And I WILL study, but not until I WANT to!"  
  
And on they went. Lavender Brown, who had been studying a chart for Divination quite intensely, broke out laughing as soon as they started fighting. Harry stopped by her on his way to his bedroom and asked what was so funny.  
  
"It's about time," she said through peals of laughter, "they haven't had a good row in AGES. I can't tell you how many bets have been lost over when their next would be! They took so long!"  
  
Harry stared at her as though she was insane, but she continued,  
  
"We were starting to worry about them. the girls and I. we thought something had happened between them until we noticed that they were speaking. I mean, sure they're a couple now, but we couldn't help but wonder when they'd start they're bickering again. Her nagging him- him just wanting to play- her freaking out- him laughing. it's how it's supposed to be with those two."  
  
And with that, Harry left her to her giggles.  
  
It continued like that for the next week and a half, then it was solid study time. Every fifth year from Hermione and Ron to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle spent all days and all nights in the classrooms, dorms, common rooms, or library studying. Reading and writing page after page on each potion, each rebellion, every spell they'd ever learned in Charms or Transfiguration, everything and anything that they could find was crammed into their brains until that faithful day came.  
  
"Everyone come to the front of the room and get a quill. Then go to that desk for a text booklet and seat yourself at your house tables with at least two empty chairs between each person and no one sitting directly across from you." Professor McGonagall said in a voice, free from all feelings, rang out in the silent Great Hall. "There is no way to get out of these tests or to retake them unless you have already been to the infirmary and have your signed note with detailed explanation of why you cannot possibly take your exam."  
  
Hermione sat diagonally from Ron, Harry two seats down. Ron was nervous, Harry anxious, and Hermione was just plain scared and looked downright sick. She was paler than usual, and shaking somewhat violently, Ron reached across the table and took her hand: it was cold. He was getting paler by the minute, just looking at her.  
  
"I'm okay Ron." she whispered. "It's just the stress. I'll be fine."  
  
"Silence from now on, any questions? No? Good, BEGIN!" .  
  
"Maybe she was right," Ron thought to himself, "Maybe it was just the stress. she does seem a lot better. now that those stupid test are over. The scores should be posted tomorrow. Maybe knowing what she got will help." He looked at Hermione, asleep next to him on a couch in front of the common room fire. "Dear God I hope so." She shivered and he took off his robes to lay over her and put on his trademark Weasley sweater.  
  
  
  
"Ron!!! Ron!!! WAKE UP!!!" Hermione shook him gently.  
  
"Wha?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"It's morning! The scores'll be posted outside the Great Hall!"  
  
Ron looked up, happy to see some color in his fiancée's face.  
  
"Okay," He pulled on his robes, "Let's go!"  
  
Hermione practically dragged him all the way to the Great Hall. There was already a small crowd of their peers standing around the results, and as they stepped put each one congratulated Hermione and Ron on their great scores. When they finally got there, their scores were not much of a surprise. Hermione's name was written neatly across the top of the roll of parchment, Ron's name was the fifth, but next to Hermione's score there was a small asterisk, looking on the bottom of the page there was a footnote saying that Hermione had broken the school's record for the highest score ever to come out of Hogwarts. Upon seeing this, Hermione gave a small squeal and promptly fainted into Ron's arms. 


	29. about endings

Hey~  
  
So this is how it's going to work. There will be three more chapters to this story, BUT those chapters *do not* follow one another. They are the three endings.  
  
One ending will be for the ever hopeful, ever happy optimist. The one who knows that in the end everything will turn out right. To boil it down to the simplest point: the one Disney would use.  
  
Another ending is the one for the middler: The person who knows that they want the Disney ending, but that it's just not happening. It's for someone who knows what he or she wants and knows they can't have it, so they make a compromise.  
  
The final ending is for the pessimist: she/he knows that a happy ending isn't always how it goes. This is the ending for those who say that if you die, you die and if you live you live: but don't forget that everyone dies eventually.  
  
Which ending is the TRUE ending? You can pick. if you want to know the ending I originally had planned to use, the one that was made for the story- not the people who read it, email me: cyaatthe711@hotmail.com ~ It would be helpful if you have your subject on the email related to the story. something like 'dayterrors and nightdreams' or 'real ending' or anything like that. 


	30. ending numero uno

So here goes! Ending numero uno!  
  
I hope you enjoy it ! I had a blast writing it.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ron sat in the hard wooden chair, flaming head in his pale hands. He shook his head a few times and wiped away a few small tears than had escaped his eyes, he looked up and stared at the metal-framed bed in front of him. The crisp white sheets were colorless, odorless, thoughtless. just plain white. His bed sheets at the Burrow were orange, Harry had blue ones with the Dursleys, and Ginny has purple, Fred and George yellow. Percy always had beige, nice and boring. but no one had plain white. White with a pattern, sure, but never just this cold un-caring color. Then he looked at her, frozen. She didn't move, didn't make a sound, it didn't even look like she was breathing. Madam Pomfrey was constantly checking her vital signs, murmuring that he was a nuisance all the time. Ron looked down at his watch. nearly dinnertime. When had he last eaten? He didn't eat yesterday morning- they were on their way to breakfast when she fainted; he stayed with her all day. Harry had brought him some toast that evening, and some for breakfast. yeah, he'd eaten. Just then his stomach gave a loud rumble.  
  
"Young Man!" Madam Pomfrey screeched. "Leave here this instant! Go get yourself dinner and then GO TO BED! You have missed meals, sleep, classes, and everything else vital to your health and future! I don't like having visitors to begin with but this is ridiculous!" "I will not leave! HER health and HER future are far more important to me! SHE IS SICK! She could die..." he faded out on the last comment, but regained some volume a moment later, "I will be here the minute she wakes up, or the minute it's decided that she'll sleep forever." Madam Pomfrey just shook her head. "It's so sad," she thought, "that death should come so soon to someone with so much in their life." Three days later, Hermione woke for a short period of time. She had no strength and could hardly talk, but she told Ron quite simply that all the praying in the world wouldn't save her now. She was dying and she was sorry, sorry for leaving him.  
  
"I love you," she told him. "I love you and I always will. I wish I could have stayed long enough to get married," her voice soft and regretful, "And I wish I could have lived long enough to be a real part of your family."  
  
Ron looked straight at her, but couldn't see anything through his tears. "Don't leave me Minny, please. I need you." Hermione smiled sadly, "I love you Ron." her voice faded away, "Tell Harry, Ginny, all your family and mine that I love them too. Just don't tell them that I love you most." She shut her eyes. She shut her eyes and never opened them again.  
  
  
  
The funeral was a week later. The whole school was invited, just like she had wanted for the wedding. It was a muggle funeral, set up by Hermione's parents. There was a wake for only close family and friends. Ron noticed that there was only one person from her former school. A pretty girl, thin, tall, looked a little like Fleur but with red hair. Her name was Julianne. Jules for short. Fred was flirting with her a lot, much to Ron's chagrin. He lectured Fred afterwards, as did their mum, for not being respectful. "You should have been respectful, it was a bloody funeral! IT WAS HER GODDAMNED FUNERAL!" Ron bellowed before he broke down into tears, "It was her funeral."  
  
Ron was excused from school for a week. He sat in his room in the burrow and cried. He cried and he screamed, threw things and cursed loudly, and there were a few attempts to jump from his third story window. All, however, were stopped by his loving and loyal although dimwitted owl. When he returned to school it was much the same as at home. He went to classes, did his work (although it was done very poorly), went to the common room where he sloppily did his homework; and then he went to his dorm room where he cried, screamed, and threw things. Until one day in potions.  
  
"Now this potion is very dangerous. It is used for plants and plants alone, although some say it's the cure to a broken heart." Ron's head snapped up. "They say the only cure to a broken heart is death, and this potion is extremely deadly. SO BE CAREFUL!" Snape glared at Neville when he said this. Harry glanced at Ron. Ron and Harry partnered up and began working on the potion. Instead of the careless job Ron had been doing the previous week (in all classes, lowering both his grade and Harry's) but now he was both cautious and meticulous. The potion turned out so well that Snape had to congratulate them. A sarcastic, 'who'd of thought you could do anything right' congratulations, but praise none the less. When emptying his or her cauldrons, no one noticed Ron fill a small vial with the clear gooey liquid. There next classes went by quickly and Ron immediately disappeared. Harry was worried, but had homework and decided he'd worry about Ron later. Pig, however, interrupted Harry the minute he sat down to do his work. "Ron's not here," Harry said, obviously annoyed. "Go find him elsewhere."  
  
Pig followed Harry's instructions; he flew around the dorm before heading outside. Luckily, he got lost on his way and wound up at the lake where Ron was sitting, staring at his tube of poison. He lifted it up, let the sunshine through it, and brought it to his lips. Just as he began to drink, it was knocked out of his hands by the fluttering of wings.  
  
"Pig! You stupid little &%$@ %&&* #^% @%#$! What the BLOODY HELL are you trying to do?! That %@$^! potion took a lot of work you ^%$#! $#%$ *%^&! You. aww forget it."  
  
Ron slumped back to the dorm, his letter clenched in his fist. On his way to the dormitory he thought about why he was still alive. Why did that damn owl keep screwing him over? Then Ron realized that without him, who would take care of Pig? No wonder the owl didn't want him dead. then Ron realized that there were a lot of unfinished things he should deal with before he ended his life. He decided to go to the library and write a long, long letter telling everyone everything they'd ever need to know.  
  
An hour and a half later, when Harry walked into the dorm room, Ron was putting the finishing touches on his letter. It ended with "I'd like Ginny to have Pig. Take good care of him Gin, he loves you and trust me- he's a loyal pet. He may be a pain and he is most definitely on the slow side, but his little heart's bigger than you could ever guess... I love you all, and this is farewell."  
  
"What are you writing?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Ron on the floor. "Just a letter..." "Oh, I just finished one to Sirius... would you like to go to the owlery with me and we can send them?" "Uh, no thanks Harry... but if you want I'll send yours later." "Sure."  
  
Ron grinned, but luckily Harry didn't notice. If he sent Harry's letter with Pig, there would be no telling when the owl would return. He could brew tonight, and it would all be over with tomorrow. Life would be done, and he could be with Hermione again.  
  
That night Ron 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. He snuck all the way to the dungeons where he picked up some key ingredients to the potion he'd researched. Then he got his cauldron and supplies, and went to the girl's lavatory on the second floor where Moaning Murdle would be his only company. After what seemed like hours, but was actually a remarkably short time for potion brewing, the potion looked like water. Thin and clear with just the slightest blue tint. He left it to simmer for a few hours, as the directions said to and Moaning Myrtle (much to Ron's surprise) offered to keep everyone out of the bathroom and keep an eye on the potion to make sure nothing went wrong. Who would have guessed that Myrtle was a real sucker for a good romance?  
  
Classes went by quickly the next day, it was a Friday so everyone was happy that weekend was there. The joyful atmosphere alone was nearly enough to kill Ron. Dinner was splendid, possibly the best ever... possibly, Ron thought, because it was his last. He remember what Nick had told him about not eating as a ghost.... Ron hadn't thought about the possibility of becoming a ghost, but he had a purpose in dying- to see his Minny again and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
After he ate himself sick he consulted with Ginny. He had told her earlier to meet him in the common room, and she kept her word in saying that she would.  
  
"What do you need to talk about Ron?" she asked casually. "I'm dying." "Oh, Ron..." "Seriously Ginny... here. After I'm gone you have to tell everyone. I know it's not fair to put this on you, but you're the only person I trust." He handed her the letter he'd written. "What about Harry?" "Harry's a great guy, too noble, he'd try to talk me out of it." "What makes you think that I wont?" "You know me, you love me, you understand me, and you're a real sucker for a good romance." "Ron, are you really going to do this?" tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't cry Ginny, not now... I love you you know that? I love all my family and I love Harry as though he were part of it, but it's not enough. I need her, it's useless without her." Ginny burst into tears. "I love you Ronnie, you're the best brother in the world. I mean I love all my brothers, but you've always looked out for me... how are we going to live without you Ron? You hold this family together, you're the most loyal and the most loving... I'll miss you." She cried. Ron hugged her. "I love you too Gin, but this is what I have to do."  
  
Ron left the dorm and went to the second floor girl's toilet. He thanked his helper and filled the same small vile with the clear liquid.  
  
"I hope this works, but even if it doesn't," he thought aloud, "Suicide is supposed to be painful."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
In his dorm, Ron sat on his bed waiting for Harry... He had to say goodbye to his best friend.  
  
"Ron, mate, what's going on? Ginny said that you needed to see me. She said it was important." "It is... I... This is goodbye Harry. I'm so sorry to leave you this way, but I can't stay here any longer." "But Ron, where'll you go? How'll you get your education if you leave? You need an education if you're going to get a half decent job and you need a job to have a life and-" "Not that kind of leaving." Ron took the small tube of potion out of his bag. "You can't do that!" Harry screamed. "I have to mate, I'm dying here... I want to get death over with. I want to see her again." "Ron, you have to be brave!" "I can't do that Harry!" "Why not? I'm coping, it hurts and I hate it, but I am!" "It's different for you! I love her! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!" "TRY! Be brave damn it! You're in Gryffindor! Gryffindor stands for courage!" "And loyalty." "Ron, you can be loyal without killing yourself! It's TILL DEATH DO US PART! You weren't even married!" Ron just shook his head. "This is goodbye mate... sorry I'm such a bad friend."  
  
At this point, Ginny walked quietly into the room. Ron pulled out something else from his bag and placed it cautiously on his bed next to where he was standing.  
  
"To be, or not to be, that is the question: whether 'tis nobler in the mind -"  
  
"Um. Ron, you hate Shakespeare, remember?" It sounded like an honest question, but all knew that it was Harry's offer of a reason to quit; a reason to live. Ron shook his head again.  
  
"To be, or not to be, that is the question: whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing end them. To die, to sleep; To sleep, perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub, for in that sleep of death what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause. There's the respect that makes calamity of so long life. For who would bear the whips and scorns of time Th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, The pangs of disprized love, the law's delay, The insolence of office, and the spurns That patient merit of th' unworthy takes, When he himself might his quietus make With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, To grunt and sweat under a weary life, But that the dread of something after death, The undiscovered country from whose bourn No traveler returns, puzzles the will, And makes us rather bear those ill we have Than fly to others that we know not of?  
  
"Ron," said Harry quietly (for he had given up on trying to change Ron's mind) "I hate to cut you off, but.you know Hamlet didn't kill himself, don't you?" "Yeah, and I figured you'd bring that up so," he reached onto the bed and pulled a dagger out of the sheath. He held it up so that caught the sun, the ruby on it's handle dazzled in the light. "Happy dagger here is thy sheath." He brought it down, slowly at first... then quicker, and swiftly plunged it into his heart. He fell to his knees and shut his eyes. As Ron's body hit the floor Harry erupted into tears. Ginny held hers back and gently rubbed Harry's back.  
  
"What was the point of the potion? Just to put on a show? Like this doesn't hurt us enough already?" "It was a pain numbing potion. It didn't make it completely painless, but it made it numb enough that he wouldn't chicken out." Harry sniffled and cried some more, Ginny helped him to his bed and gave him a quick hug before turning around and walking out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Harry called through his tears, "Where are you going?" Ginny turned around, silent tears running down her cheeks. "To owl Mum." 


	31. number two!

Ending numero dose coming up!  
  
Sorry to those of you who cried. I didn't mean for that to happen. Not exactly. I mean it was supposed to be sad and it's a huge compliment that it made you cry. so thank you. and this one will be happier and the one after this will be happier than that one too.  
  
That one, in case no one could tell, was the ending for the pessimist. I hope the rest of you liked it anyway!  
  
So this one is really short, a short story picking up where chapter 31 left off and then a short epilogue. PLEASE ENJOY!  
  
More importantly,  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
Ron carried Hermione to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey kicked him out so that she might examine her. Ron waited impatiently outside, pacing back and forth and back and forth. Finally he was allowed back inside where he sat in a chair by her bed. He picked up her hand and was happy to feel that it was still pretty warm.  
  
"Come on Minny, I need you here. You've got to wake up, please wake up. I love you, you already know that and you know that I want you to live forever. I know that that's not going to happen but you have to stick around. What about graduation? Hmmm? And we're going to get married this summer. We could get married and live happily ever after, just like in those fairy tales mum used to tell Ginny. I mean, look at us. We found each other, fell in love; we're going to get married. I just need you to live so that we can live happily ever after."  
  
Hermione's hand twitched ever so slightly, giving Ron the hope he needed so badly.  
  
"Take your time waking up Minny, I know that if you fainted it means your body needs a break so just take your time. You can have as much time as you want as long as you promise to wake up."  
  
One of her eyes fluttered a little, and slowly she opened them both.  
  
"Ron?" "Shhh. it's okay, I'm here." "What happened?" "You fainted." "Oh, well okay, that would explain why my head hurts.Ron? Did Madam Pomfrey say anything about.?" "She said that you probably fainted from all the stress and the surprise on your owl score. she said she didn't think it would be fatal, but if you had fallen to hard or something you might not wake up." "But I'm awake." "So you should be okay, you just have to stay here a while. Rest and stuff." Hermione smiled and so did Ron.  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione married that summer. Hermione lived long enough to have a real life, and for a while it seemed as though they really would live happily ever after. Ron and Hermione graduated, head girl and boy. After graduation Hermione continued school and became a medi-witch. Ron worked for the ministry in a rather boring desk job, but it paid well enough for them to live on their own in a nice sized apartment and pay for Hermione's schooling. Soon after she got her degree they were blessed with a daughter. They named her Elizabeth and she was absolutely adorable, with red hair and freckles that was immediately given all vaccinations. When Elizabeth was about ten her mother passed away. It was very sad for her, but she knew her whole life that it could happen. When Hermione died she was a well-accomplished woman, she had Hogwarts' record for the highest Owls and the highest Newts. She was a medi-witch who worked in research and she brought her team very close to finding a cure for cancer. It would only be a few more years until no one would have to suffer in the way she, her friends, and her family had. Ron was a wonderful father and if Elizabeth needed any help that he couldn't get she always went to her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. When Ron had to work late it was never a punishment because she got to spend the time with them and her little cousin Hermione.  
  
  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! I know I have a lot and I shouldn't be selfish, but reviews are the greatest thing in the world (except of course for a nice MLT; a mutton, lettuce, and tomato when the mutton is nice and lean and the tomato's ripe. :: smacks lips:: . they're so perky, I love that. ~ Miracle Max, The Princess Bride [William Goldman])  
  
Remember, there is still one more ending coming up. and if you want to know which one was made for the story (vs. the ones made for the readers) just email me!  
  
Cyaatthe711@hotmail.com 


	32. ending three the Disney

Nani?! The last chapter?! The final ending?! I guess for you readers this must have taken forever... well I just want to say, not for me. it seems like I just started this story. I remember sitting down and making my little name and choosing my password and starting typing and how cool it was when I posted my first chapter ever. Okay, I sound like I'm giving a speech at a wedding... you know, giving away my daughter/son. I guess it's kind of like that in a way... this story really has been my pride and joy. I want to thank everyone for reading it, I know it's pretty long. I also want to thank all of you who dealt with waiting for chapters when I was having computer problems and ankle problems and being away from home all summer..... thank you all so much for that.  
  
Without further adieu, the final conclusion of "Dayterrors and Nightdreams," by just another weasley  
  
  
  
Ron's POV  
  
She fainted. Holy shit. What do I do? I have to get her to the hospital wing. God, why is she so light? It's scary.... She's so pale and thin too, at least she's still breathing. If she's not I'll kill that guy... Madam Pomfrey, got to find her. There! Okay. No I won't leave! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO EXAMINE HER! Fine, I'll wait here, but I'm not leaving the hospital wing!  
  
hurry up! What is taking so long. Wake up already damn it! BLOODY HELL wake UP! Come on Minny, wake up, live damn it. I spent a lot of time and energy on this and I don't think I'll be able to last if you die. You have to live! I need you to live.  
  
three days later   
  
"Mr. Weasley!" A sharp voice rang out, "MR. WEASLEY!" it called louder. "Hmm? What? I'm up!" "Finally, you're awake." "Is there news? is she getting better?" "She's awake." "SHE'S AWAKE?!" "That's what I just said."  
  
Ron dashed into the room where Hermione had been sleeping. He was shocked at what he saw, not only was she awake: she was sitting up, she had color in her cheeks, and her eyes were sparkling with life.  
  
"It's working!" he thought happily, "Good Ol' Dumbledore."  
  
"Good morning Minny, have a nice rest?" "Ha ha Ronald. Seriously though, how long have I been asleep?" "Er... I'd say three days." "Three days?! Oh, *please* say that you took notes for me!" "Actually, I sat here the whole time." "Ron, you didn't!" "I did." "What about classes?" "Harry's taking notes. And I got someone from your Arithmancy class to take notes for you... Terry Boot was it? Yeah, he wishes you well." "Ron, you're fantastic! You're absolutely perfect!" "Well, I don't like to brag," he said, giving her a cocky grin. "I love you." "I love you too," he said- suddenly quite serious. "I was scared you know, when you weren't coming round. I thought you were going to leave me." "I'm not leaving you Ron, not if I can help it."  
  
Hermione was back to classes the next day, much to Madam Pomfrey's chagrin. She kept her grades up, got an award for her high OWL scores, and managed to blow all the teachers away with her final exam grades. As hard as he tried to avoid it, even Snape had to give her an A. So, as you can see, the time until summer had flown by, and before you could say Quidditch it was July.  
  
  
  
"Oh Ginny... look at this one!" "Hermione it's gorgeous. Absolutely to die for! Try it on, try it on!" "I will, but oh-" "What's wrong?" "Look at the price on it, Gin." "Uh oh, did I just hear the word price?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Mother, I just want to make sure that the dress is reasonable." "Hermione! Sweet heart, you're my only daughter. We want your wedding to be perfect. Price is not a problem. Not only do your father and I make plenty of money, but also we have a little nest egg that we put away as soon as we married just for you. For cars, college, and eventually your wedding; and although they didn't end up like that the money is still yours." "Mom, it's way too much. This one is way too much, we'll find another more reasonable one!" "Try it on at least. Remember, we're can always get one made like it." Hermione rolled her eyes, but obliged and secretly rejoiced in doing so. She went into the dressing room and put it on (with help from her mother). Then she stepped out of the room and slowly made her way to the family and friends waiting for her. "Remind me," Harry said, "Why I'm here. I'm not a girl, I don't care about dresses." "You're the best man! Besides, we need your opinion Harry," Ginny told him. "A guy's opinion, and you know Ron better than anyone. You're here for his opinion." "Ron doesn't give a hoot. So long as it's her, in something presentable." "Well you can give suggestions like 'he might like one that has longer sleeves' or something." "My God! The only thing he's gonna say about that is 'it should show more cleavage.' I don't even know if he'd want that, with all the family there and everything." "Harry!" "It's true! Wow," he turned his head as Hermione walked down the isle of dressing rooms towards the mirror, her mother carrying the train. Ginny turned her head too, as did Hermione's cousin and Mrs. Weasley. "'Mione," Ginny said dreamily, "That dress was made for you." "I have to say I agree," Molly commented. "I love it!" exclaimed her cousin Maria (a/n: Maria is American and a cheerleader- no offence to cheerleaders but... yeah). Mrs. Granger brought her left hand up to her face and covered her mouth daintily, as though surprised, or as though it would muffle her sobs. She sat down next to Molly. "My little girl looks so grown up! I can't believe you're getting married!" She said through her tears.  
  
Hermione stepped up onto the little stool before the tri-fold mirrors. The dress really was perfect. It had a relatively low-cut round neckline. The sleeves poofed just a tiny bit at the shoulders and ended right there with a tiny white silk band, and she wore it with elbow-length white gloves. The bodice was simple, white with stitching in vertical lines like a medieval or renaissance bodice would. The skirt joined the bodice in a point at her waist, and then it flowed (a/n: that's right Nicole, Julie, etc. it FLOWS because that is my power!) down and out. The skirt was white and a little puffy with a small train that followed Hermione beautifully as she walked. As she looked in the mirror, Hermione couldn't hold back her tears. She looked like a princess and she felt the part too, if it wasn't for the reason that all this started; her life would be perfect.  
  
"Wow." It was the only word she could come up with. No matter how extensive her vocabulary was, Hermione was at a loss for words. Her mother sniffled. Come Hermione, lets take that off and get out of here." Hermione's eyes were suddenly filled with sorrow as she remembered the price tag. "Can I just look a little longer?" "Sweetie, we still have to find bridesmaids dresses, Ginny's dress (a/n: as mentioned in a previous chapter, Ginny's the Maid of Honor) and we have to meet the boys in an hour." "But Mum... I still don't have a dress." "Yes, you do." Hermione tore her eyes away from the mirror and stared at her mother. "It's too much!" "No, not for something that perfect. I think it's just the right price." Hermione bit her lip. "You're the best mom ever!" "I'm glad that you think so."  
  
*FLASHBACK* (Ron's)  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I have a proposition to make." "Yes Headmaster?" "Can I see the ring that you bought for Miss Granger?"  
  
Ron's eyes popped out of his head.  
  
"Ring sir?" "Yes, that is what you bought isn't it? If not... well if you snuck out for some other reason then I guess I can't over look this..." he murmured, more to himself than Ron. "I bought a ring..." He took the small box out of his pocket and handed it to the old man sitting across the desk. "A ruby?" The headmaster asked. "Yes sir." "There are many red stones that look just like rubies." "Yes there are, sir." "Muggle scientists use rubies in some types of lasers. Do you know what a laser is, Mr. Weasley?" "Vaguely." "Well, then you understand that rubies are rather powerful when used correctly." "I suppose so, sir." "Mr. Weasley, I know of another red stone... it looks just like a ruby if it was cut like this... that has even more power." Ron looked at the teacher, wondering if he was talking about what Ron though he was. "Yes," Dumbledore said slowly and softly, "Nicholas and I talked about this. We have a small gift that we think might... extend your happiness." Ron was speechless. "We can cut a small portion of the philosopher's stone into this shape and fit it into this ring before the night is over. It won't be used to turn things to gold or make her immortal, but it will keep her alive and strong much longer. However, if you don't want to tamper with these forces that's understandable and I can get you a blender instead." His eyes twinkled. Ron didn't know what the blender was, but he knew what he wanted. "Sir, I don't know how to thank you enough... I..." "Nonsense Mr. Weasley. You two, and Harry of course, not only *can* change the world, but you *will*. I know it, so does Nicholas. We all do... I'll have this returned to you in tip-top shape before the sun rises." "Thank you sir, thank you so much." "Again, no need for thanks. However, if you feel the need... a man can never have enough socks."  
  
end of flashback  
  
  
  
Hermione looked around the tiny white tent nervously. She fiddled with her jewelry, dress, hair, and anything else she could get her hands on.  
  
"Mione?" Ginny asked. "I'm in here." Ginny parted the tent flaps and came in. "Oh you look marvelous. Ron's going to fall over when he sees you!" "I hope not! But I have the feeling that something horrid like that will happen." "It's just cold feet, but really- you look fantastic."  
  
Hermione turned to the mirror. She looked like a princess... she wore her beautiful dress, her hair was up in a twist with little curls hanging down. Oh her head was a crown of small white flowers attached to her vale, which flowed down to the train of her dress. Her shoes were simple white heels. Her make-up perfect, everything flawless... the kind of perfection that makes you think something has to go wrong.  
  
"Mione," Ginny broke in on her thoughts. "It's time." Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned to Ginny, "Lets roll."  
  
Outside the tent, Hermione's father waited with Harry. He took Hermione's arm and Harry took Ginny's. Ron's four-year-old twin cousins, Mark and Marcy, took Hermione's train. As they started moving, the ushers and bridesmaids behind them, the wedding march started to play.  
  
Ron's POV   
  
My GOD! How long does it take? How long do I have to stand here and wait? What if she's not coming? What if she changed her mind? What if she doesn't love me? What if she loves Harry?! What if- WOW. Don't fall! Close your mouth! Don't drool! She's not going to want to marry you if you can't keep yourself upright and drool-free.  
  
Look at the lake instead, pretty lake, nice squid, my GOD she looks gorgeous! Why the hell is she marrying me? She could do so much better. Gulp, what if she realizes that? What if she decides not to marry me? What if she says no in front of my whole family? What if... what if? Wow, she looks just as nervous as I feel. Why am I nervous? I love her, she loves me, this is what we want; and my looking nervous is probably only scaring her. I can't scare her! So I'll just put on a brave face and... What's that guy saying? My God this is a boring speech. Get on with it! I WANNA GET MARRIED!  
  
Of course I'll love her and cherish her, through sickness and in health, better or worse, richer poorer, blah blah blah... I've already loved her through all of that.  
  
"I do." "And do you Hermione..."  
  
Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes...  
  
"I do."  
  
And her voice has never sounded so beautiful.  
  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
All I can say is: it's about time.  
  
back to third person   
  
After their kiss, Harry and Ginny brought forward two white chairs. Ron and Hermione sat down, and the chairs began to rise. Hermione reached out for Ron's hand, he grasped her's tightly and leaned over.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered. "So," she asked him, "I'm a nightmare am I?" "No, you're what dreams are made of..."  
  
As their chairs rose, music started playing while Harry and Ginny began to dance.  
  
epilogue   
  
Ron and Hermione, with the help of Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel, lived long and happily. They graduated school- Head Girl and Boy. Hermione continued her schooling after graduating Hogwarts, but Ron started immediately at the Ministry. Eventually he became the Minister of Magic, but not until he had a healthy and happy family of four. Ron and Hermione had two children: Nicholas and Erin. Both had the Weasley trademark of red hair and freckles, as well as the combination of Weasley temper and Granger stubbornness. Hermione, a talented medi-witch, stopped working when Nicholas was born but resumed as soon as Emily began attending Hogwarts.  
  
(Harry and Ginny married a few years after Ginny graduated. They had six children... Five girls and a boy. Ginny was, somewhat obviously, a housewife; Harry started as an aurora, but stopped when his first daughter was born. He began teaching at Hogwarts when his last started to attend. He happily taught Defense Against the Dark Arts until the unfortunate passing away of Albus Dumbledore, after which Harry took over as Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.)  
  
...AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...  
  
  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY!  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
Questions or comments that you don't want to put up as a review? email me: cyaatthe711@hotmail.com  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
~ just another weasley ~ 


End file.
